A Very Strawberry Princess
by MiszIceQueen10
Summary: Little moments in the couple's, and maybe other pairings, lives.
1. One Bet and A Hundred Kisses

Okay, this is my first story as drabbles of Ichihime. So please review and tell me if I do anything wrong! I would love to read your reviews. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all characters and what not go to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Waiting…

Blinking…

Staring…

Orihime impatiently sighed for the final bell to ring. Her eyes averted to her left, looking at Ichigo. She blinked a couple of times and then looked away. Finally, the bell rang and she quickly put her books away, but she wasn't fast enough. Her love had beaten her to it.

"Now you owe me 100 kisses," Ichigo huskily whispered in her ear.

"Ahh! But Kurosaki-kun, you already put your pen away and had your notebook closed! You cheated." Orihime playfully said.

"There were no rules, remember?" He smirked and she smiled.

"Fine. You win." Orihime slightly pouted and reached down for her bag.

"And I shall get my 100 kisses?" Ichigo asked, leaning in closer to her face.

"Y-yes, but who said it had to b-be all at once?" Orihime stuttered, dodging her lips away from his.

"I say, that's who."

"And who are you?" Orihime was now walking backwards, heading out the door.

"I am the winner." Orihime laughed and then began to run. Ichigo chased after her, and once he caught up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him with big grey eyes and he leaned in to kiss her. She was trapped, and he knew it, but she didn't oblige either way.

At the end of the kiss, Ichigo said, "And that's number one."


	2. Eyes and the Mind

Thank you for the review on my 1st drabble! **BleachFanPR, LazerKon5, HARUAL, **and **NaruHinaFanboy**. I really appreciate the time you guys have to review. :) Oh, just letting you guys know, these drabbles are going to be REALLY REALLY REALLY short. Now you may proceed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own my own imagination on Ichigo and Orihime being together! :D**

* * *

His hand burned to touch her, his tongue tingled for her taste… but he wouldn't do anything since he respects her. But the way she was dressed! _Well, she can't help herself! __**Or maybe you can't help yourself. How 'bout you go to her and kiss her already! And hopefully more, Kingy… if you're man enough. **_Ichigo's hollow smirked and Ichigo mentally cursed him out.

"Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime looked up from the table to Ichigo. "You look kind of like you're restraining yourself from something."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo then stood up and said that he was going to the bathroom. Orihime nodded for the okay and he left.

_Kurosaki-kun's been acting weird lately, I wonder why._ Orihime shook the thought away and began to fan herself.

After all, it is summer.

* * *

Okay, I know. VERY short. But it's something! :D ...

Anyways, please review! for the littleness that I gave...


	3. Fun and Games

Drabble number three!! Thank you to all who have reviewed. Truly do appreciate it! :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Everything belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun! Right there! No, to your left! Faster!"

"I'm trying my best here, Inoue!"

"Faster, Kurosaki-kun!"

_What in the hell…?_ Tastuki thought as she stared at the front door of Orihime's house.

"You freakin' perv, you better not-," Tastuki began as she opened the front door, but then stopped.

Both heads of Ichigo and Orihime turned to the front door and Orihime smiled. "Ah, Tastuki-chan! You made it for game time! Ichigo was just playing some shooting game on Xbox."

"It's not just _any_ shooting game, Inoue." Ichigo butt in.

"Mhm. Whatever you say Kurosaki-kun!"

Tastuki only hung her head down and couldn't believe in the position she is in.

* * *

Hehehe, you guys are such pervs! XD I know what you were thinking. Hehe. Review please! :D


	4. Hide and Seek

Okay, I have to dedicate this to **BleachFanPR** because he gave me the idea for it. So, I give the idea credit to him. =D

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia hid behind a tree with Renji beside her. She was giggling, as to the so much she has been having by playing a game from the real world. Hide and Seek. Plus, having her boyfriend with her had doubled the fun. She stood in her hiding spot for a couple of minutes and then began tapping her foot.

"What in the world is taking them so long?" She hissed.

"Maybe they're off somewhere making out. You know how Ichigo is. And plus, Orihime has a hot bod so who could resist that?"

Rukia then stomped at Renji's foot and he cried silently to himself. "Baka…" She then peeped out from behind her tree and saw that Tastuki and Ishida were peeping out from their own tree too. "What's taking them so long?" Rukia mouthed to Tastuki. She replied back with a shrug and went back behind the tree. "That's it!" Rukia walked away from her spot, Renji following her, and began searching for the orange-top boy.

"Uh, Rukia, what're you doing?" Renji curiously asked as he watched Rukia stick her head in between bushes and what not.

"Looking for Ichigo and Orihime. Duh."

"Oh… Why? That'd ruin the game." Rukia didn't reply to that.

"Aha!" Rukia ducked behind a bush and only parted its bushiness ever so slightly.

Ichigo and Orihime were actually chasing each other in a small field and Rukia watched Ichigo catch Orihime and Orihime squirmed in his arms playfully.

"So much for Hide and Seek." Renji commented and Rukia elbowed him in the gut.

* * *

Okay, so it wasn't the best, but it was something~! Added other couples in here, please don't try to discriminate too harshly on them… Review please and thank you! =D

And thank you again **BleachFanPR** for the idea! Honestly couldn't have done this drabble with out your idea. :)


	5. Jeopardy !

Okay, I am sooo sorry for the delay on updating. So to make it up I'm gonna put 2 more other drabbles also want to thank everyone and anyone who had favorite, subscribed and most importantly, reviewed, this story. So, THANK YOU! :) Really, I appreciate it. So, after you finish reading, please review. I'd love to read your opinions, and criticism. It'll help a lot. And don't be afraid to share your ideas! I might just use them when I run out. Don't worry, I'll give the props to you… I'm not like that. Anyways, lemme stop blabbering and let you read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I know you're tired of reading this. And I'm tired of typing it, but I must. I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Brown eyes pierced into a pair of grey eyes. One squinted and the other scrunched their nose.

"That was easy."

"Who is Cleopatra?" Orihime answered and her hand hovered above the Staples' button for a minute.

"Correct!" Ishida grabbed the black marker and noted 200 points for the girls' on a piece of paper. Orihime then clapped and jumped. She high-fived Tatsuki and Rukia and sat down next to them on the couch.

The gang had gone over to Orihime's house to study for their test that was the next day. Orihime had suggested jeopardy to make it more fun to play, but the game began to get heated. It ended up turning into a competition with Boys VS Girls. The loser has to take out the winners on Friday for a movie (the movie the winners want to see) and dinner (to a place where the winners want to eat) and they have to buy _everything_.

"Damn Ichigo. You're losing to a girl!" Keigo commented.

"Shuttup!" Ichigo remarked.

"Damn, we're losing bad, real bad… Why in the hell did we pick him as captain?!" Keigo complained.

"I said to shut it!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Wow. There're four guys and three girls, but even though we outnumber them, they're still winning. Are you sure Uryuu-san that you don't want to join us? It could really help." Muzuiro added. Ishida only shook his head no. He didn't want to take the chance of having to waste his money just because he lost in a game.

"I told you guys to make _me_ captain, but no one listens. This dumbass doesn't know anything." Renji smirked and Ichigo glowered at him.

**Friday**

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun! Can you please buy me the chocolate covered raisins… and the sour patch! Oh, but snickers looks good too… and look at Twix! Aw, I don't know on what to pick!" Orihime said.

"How 'bout you get everything Orihime?" Renji told her playfully.

"Really? Can I, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo eyes widened, but how could he say no.

"Y-yea. Don't worry about it Inoue…"

"Thank you!" Orihime hugged Ichigo and told the person at the counter to get one of everything on display and also a large bucket of popcorn.

_Where in the hell does all that food go?!_ Accidentally, Ichigo's eyes averted to Orihime's chest and he began to blush and immediately turned around as to pretend that he was looking at the movie posters. Orihime called to him so that he could pay and his eyes widened at the price, but didn't say anything. _There goes half a year of my allowance…_

"I can't wait to see _Our Love_! I wonder how Sally will fall in love with John. Maybe the blue men had helped! No, they've been mean lately so I doubt it… oh, I know! It was the red men!"

A cold sweat ran down Ichigo's forehead and thought how lucky the others were. They were going to watch _Zombies IV_. Of course he was partly saved with having Chad with him, but then he remembered how Chad was into these cute and romantic things. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Wow. That was longer than I expected. Anyways, please review! :D


	6. Libertango

Please review! Really would love it. :) I was inspired by a picture that I found on photobucket and I had to write about it. :D I'll post the website at the end.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. It all belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Orihime applied some lip gloss to her lips and heard the doorbell ring. She quickly walked to the front door and swung it open to find the back of her partner.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! You look very nice." Orihime complimented.

Ichigo turned around and began to blush. "Uh, thanks." He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "You look… Wow." Orihime was now blushing and shyly looked away.

She was wearing a sparkly red dress that had a high slit up to her mid-thigh and she was wearing red high heels. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a red rose on the side. The dress had no sleeves and was strapless. It had accentuated her body very nicely… maybe too nicely.

"Kurosaki-kun? Oh my gosh, is your nose bleeding?!"

Ichigo hung his head down and pinched his nose. Orihime ran to the bathroom as fast as she could and grabbed a couple of sheets of toilet paper. She handed it to him and Ichigo took it. Orihime gestured for him to come in and he did. Slowly sitting down on the couch, Ichigo raised his head and saw a worried Orihime in front of him.

"Are you okay Kurosaki-kun? If you're not feeling well we don't have to go to the Halloween party."

"No. We're going still. I'm fine." Ichigo unpinched his nose and made sure that the bleeding had stopped. "I'm not wasting this outfit for nothing. It actually took a while to look for an outfit related to Tango…" Ichigo was wearing a dark red shirt with the top button unbuttoned and black pants. Even though it was very simple, it had made Ichigo look hotter to Orihime than usual. She blushed heavily at the thought.

"O-okay then. So, are we going now?"

"Yeah. Just one thing." Ichigo stood up very closely to Orihime and her eyes wavered. Ichigo leaned in for a kiss and Orihime closed the gap between their lips. Ichigo pulled her in closer, but then softly pushed her back. "Let's go partner." He smirked and Orihime smiled.

"Of course. But one question." Ichigo gave her a questioning look and she continued with a smirk, "Will you dance with me?"

* * *

Hehe. ^^ You take Orihime question literally or metaphorically, but I will not answer if it's literal or not. Hehe. Use your imagination. ;) Please review! Would really love to read 'em.

Here's the website for the picture:

http:// media. photobucket. com/ image/ tango%20with%20me%20ichihime/ TheMank35/ IchiHime/ tango_with_me_by_waterbender196. jpg?o=1

put in the website w.o the spaces... it doesn't wanna post the damn website .


	7. Dentist

So I was inspired once more by a picture on photobucket. So here it is. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the picture that I found… obviously, but just saying.**

**

* * *

**

Ten Years Ago

Red hearts filled the window display and five year old Orihime was sitting on a chair next to her brother in the dentist's office. "Onii-chan, do I have to be here?"

Sora looked at her and smiled. "Of course you do."

"But why?"

"Well, why not?"

"It smells funny in here." Orihime scrunched up her nose and huffed. Sora only laughed at her remark and this made Orihime angrier.

A bell rang as the front door opened and a young boy who was the same age as Orihime with bright orange hair stepped in with his mother holding his hand.

"Go sit over there Ichigo." Masaki gestured for Ichigo to sit on the chair to Orihime left and he happily jogged there. Masaki headed over to the receptionist and began talking to her. Orihime glanced over to the boy sitting next to her and then quickly looked away when she saw him glance at her too. _What did his mommy say his name was again? Ich…Ich…_

"Ichigo," Masaki called out to her son. Ichigo looked up and smiled. She leaned down and whispered something into his ear and the young boy's eyes widened.

"Wha-?!"

"Oh, come on. It'd be fun!"

"She doesn't even know me, mommy. Plus, I'm a man and men don't do that!" Ichigo crossed his arms and heavily breathed out through his nose.

"Okay, then. If you say so." Masaki then sat down next to him and began flipping through a magazine.

Orihime began to swing her legs on the chair and hummed to herself.

"What're you humming?" Ichigo asked her.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I don't know. I'm just humming." Orihime started once more and Ichigo frowned a little.

"Well it's annoying." He crossed his arms again and glared at the wall in front of him.

"Annoying? Really? It makes me happy." Orihime put a finger to her chin and began to tap against it. Ichigo only looked at her weirdly and he felt a nudge on his left arm. He looked at his mother and she gestured for him to introduce himself.

Deeply sighing, he said, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Orihime smiled at him and replied with, "I'm-,"

"Orihime Inoue." The dentist called for her at the door of his office.

"That's our cue Orihime." Sora reached his hand out to Orihime and she gladly took it.

"See you around, Kurosaki-san!" Orihime beamingly smiled to him and a small smile formed from Ichigo's lips. His small hand waved back to her as she entered the office.

"Mommy, I think I want to do what you suggested." Masaki smiled at her son and they left the dentist.

***

Orihime and Sora stepped out from the office and Orihime was complaining. "I can't eat for a half hour! That's crazy!" Sora only chuckled at his younger sister remarks. "Stupid dentist is cutting off my food supply in my tummy."

"Orihime~!" The receptionist called after her. Orihime walked up to the desk and said hello.

"Hi Aika-san!"

"I have something for you from someone else." Aika had turned around and had taken a daisy off her desk. She handed it to Orihime and she beamed.

"Oh~! It's so pretty! Thank you Aika-san!"

"Oh, but it wasn't from me. It was from the little boy with the orange hair."

"Kurosaki-san?" A small smile formed and her heart warmed at the thought of the boy she had just met.

* * *

Don't you think Ichigo was just so darn adorable when he was younger? I just wanna dip him in chocolate and eat him! … Okay, not literally, but yeah. Review please!

Website of the picture:

http:// media. photobucket. com/ image/ ichihime/ kawaii-japo/ ichihime/ i-o-44. jpg?o=124

put in the website w.o the spaces... it doesn't want to post the true website apparently... .


	8. Beach Party !

Ahh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I got distracted and lazy and no ideas were going through my head. Sad, I know. But here it is! Please review! And if you have any ideas or have any pictures or YouTube videos that are really good, don't be afraid to share 'em! Well, enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Ah, it's so hot!" Orihime fanned herself as she sat next to Ichigo on her couch. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, but the humidity was excruciating. It also didn't help that the power went out so her air conditioner doesn't work.

Ichigo didn't say anything, but his body certainly agreed. Sweat was seeping out of every pore of his body and as much as he wanted to take off his own tank top, he didn't want to make Orihime uncomfortable… even though what she was wearing was making certain thoughts go into his head.

Orihime stayed quiet for a minute and then sighed. "I'm bored, but I don't want to do anything in this _heat_. I just wish we could go for a cold swim or… Hey!" Orihime bolted upright and Ichigo jumped at the sudden movement.

"What?"

"How about we go to the beach, Kurosaki-kun! We can invite Kuchiki-san and Renji-san and Sado-san and Uryuu-san and Tatsuki-chan and-,"

"Planning a beach party, Inoue?" Ichigo smirked and Orihime blushed.

"Well, if you don't want so many people to come, I guess it could be just the two… of… us…" As Orihime continued her sentence, her face continued to get redder and redder.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I mean you could invite the whole world and I won't mind. You can invite whoever you want, Inoue." He then gave her a small smile and Orihime immediately stood up with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Okay, Kurosaki-kun! A beach party it is!" She ran to the phone and made phone calls and Ichigo watched his girlfriend run around the house and pack things in a big duffle bag.

After about half an hour, someone knocked on Orihime's door and Ichigo stood up to open the door as Orihime ran around the house looking for a beach ball.

"Hi, Ori-! Oh, it's you." Tatsuki walked past Ichigo and then began her warm hello to Orihime when she saw her. Ishida nodded to Ichigo and entered the house and Chad said a silent hello and followed after Ishida.

"Hi to you, too." Ichigo mumbled to himself. He was about to close the door when a hand stopped him. He opened it again, confused as to who else was coming when he saw a short raven-haired girl and a tall red-head standing in front of him. "Orihime! You invited the midget and the baboon too?!"

Rukia had then stomped on Ichigo's foot and he began to hop on one foot. Then Renji had punched him the face and Ichigo was too late to dodge it.

"Who you calling a midget! Baka." Rukia walked towards Orihime and happily said hello as innocent as can be.

"And who you calling a baboon! Strawberry!" Renji was about to keep on walking when Ichigo had responded.

"Oi! Who you calling a strawberry, pineapple head!"

"WHAT! Carrot-top!"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime had tried to interrupt to say that they were all ready to go, but Renji and her boyfriend were too heated up into the conversation that they didn't hear her soft voice.

Rukia had walked up to the both of them (neither had noticed) and she smacked the both of them on their heads and both shut up. "CAN'T YOU IDIOTS SEE THAT WE'RE READY TO LEAVE?!" Neither had the guts to respond to her question.

"Hehe, thank you Kuchiki-san." Orihime nervously laughed and had then motioned for everyone to head out. Once they had left her house, she locked the door behind her (with the reminder from Ichigo) and they quickly headed to Ichigo's house so that he could get his own things. Everyone stayed outside, but they did hear a crash, glass breaking and yelling. Orihime's eyes widened every time a loud sound came about, but was relieved to see Ichigo unharmed when he came out. He didn't say anything, having his usual scowl on his face and walked into pace next to Orihime. She grabbed his hand, not looking at him, and he glanced over and his scowl had turned into a slight smile.

***

"No, Renji! To your left! Oh, I mean, my left!" Rukia called out as Renji was placing the beach umbrella.

"Make up your mind woman!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I mean… I love you?"

"Exactly." Rukia gave a quick kiss on his cheek and had returned to telling him as to where to place the rest of her things.

Ichigo and Orihime were setting up right next to them, but the situation was completely different.

"Oh, you don't have to carry that Kurosaki-kun! It's quite heavy…"

"Nah, its fine Inoue. What's in here anyways?"

"Food!" Ichigo's stomach churned and had made a note in his mind as to not take anything from in the container.

Ishida and Tatsuki were setting up right above them, but they weren't talking as much as the others. Tatsuki had made it very clear to Ishida that she could very well set up her own things. Ishida didn't dare to oblige.

"Man, this was a great idea Hime!" Tatsuki had commented as she lay in the sun. She wore a one piece blue and black bathing suit, but it had curved in, showing her sides and most of her back.

"Yeah, very relaxing…" Rukia sat on Renji's lap on the big chair that they had brought and she had slightly blushed as Renji leaned in closer to her face. She was wearing a two piece but her top was covering her stomach. In the middle was a Chappy bunny.

"Really? Thanks." Orihime smiled and she turned to her side over to Ichigo who had gotten red. "What's wrong Kurosaki-kun? Are you too hot or something?

"N-no…" He cleared his throat and then lay on his back looking up at the sky. He had to try to clear his mind.

"Are you sure?" Orihime sat half way up and scooted over to him, but this only caused for Ichigo's eyes to accidently avert to her chest. He quickly sat up and said how he needed to go into the cold water. Orihime watched him run over to the ocean and wondered in her had what could be wrong. She tried to shrug it off and lay down on her back. Her bikini had been specially made for her. It had yellow flowers on the top piece and bottom piece against a black background. The top piece had nicely lifted up her breasts, not that she actually noticed, but apparently someone had.

Ichigo had returned to where she lay after a couple of minutes and he dragged her over to the water. She quickly put her hair up on a high ponytail and took off her hairclips and put them in her bag. Ichigo walked up ahead of her and she jogged up to him as to catch up. Orihime first let the water wet her feet and she slowly went deeper into the ocean. Even though the water was cold, it just felt so _good_.

"C'mon Inoue!" Ichigo called from a distance away. Hearing that she quickly went to where he was and accidently splashed water into his face. She quickly apologized, but Ichigo had a playful smirk on his face. "I'll get you for that." She laughed and tried to swim away, but the water was somehow dragging her back to him. He caught her by the face and kissed her on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and the water lapped around their necks.

"Oi, stop making out. There're kids here." Tastuki smirked when she saw Orihime go beet red and she had Ishida on her side. Renji and Rukia were not too far away in the water and they were splashing each other with water.

It was indeed, you could say, a perfect beach party.

* * *

Okay, the ending kinda sucked but I really had no idea as to how to end it. Please review! Would really appreciate it. :)


	9. Anything and Everything

Oh man, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I know this took very long, but I got brain dead on ideas. Well, here it is! Enjoy! Oh, and I promise that chapter 7 will be up in Just for Today or Maybe Forever this weekend… hopefully maybe even tomorrow! Well, you may proceed to read.

Oh, btw, this *** means in another place, but at the same time. Or change of POV. Just lettin' you know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

* * *

Sun seeped into Orihime's room and her eyes fluttered opened. A thin white blanket covered her and she rolled on her side and just laid there thinking. _What am I going to do today…?_ It was a Wednesday in mid-July and Orihime was alone for the day. Tatsuki had left town since she had been accepted to a Martial Arts summer program thingy-majig. She has been spending a lot of time with Ichigo as well, but today was the day that he had to train. Orihime pouted at not knowing what to do when she had just remembered that there was a summer sale in one of her favorite stored. Jumping out of bed in joy of knowing what she'll do, Orihime got ready for a day out.

***

Ichigo sat Indian style in front of Yoruichi down in the underground training place of Urahara's shop. He began to twitch and he then immediately stood up. "WHAT IN THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH TRAINING?!"

"It shows you patience and it lets you able to hear your surroundings. Now sit down and shut up and continue to meditate." Yoruichi replied, still having her eyes closed. Ichigo huffed and sat back down heavily. After a couple of minutes of a bit of rustling movement from Ichigo, Yoruichi opened her eyes and stood up. "Training is done for you. I can see you're not concentrating very well. Especially in the state you're in."

"State I'm in? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're so… hormonal."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, Ichigo. You're a teenager and you have a girlfriend. And a guy too. It's all part of growing up for you." Yoruichi turned around and began to walk away. "It's summer, go have fun. And hopefully next week you'll be in better shape." She waved without turning around and Ichigo only stared at her back incredulously.

***

Orihime walked into town with a small handbag and a yellow dress with a white cardigan over it. She passed right by a bakery, but then she walked back. Looking at the display window, she saw soft-baked chocolate chip cookies, powdered donuts, and yellow cake with white frosting and drizzled with chocolate… A loud groan came out of her stomach and she decided to just get one thing from the bakery.

"… Uh, did you just say one of everything?"

"Mhm. Is that a problem?" Orihime blinked her eyes and the guy at the counter shook his head. He grabbed a big brown bag and began to put in one of every donut, cookie and piece of cake that they had. In the end, Orihime walked out with big four brown bags and no money left in her handbag. _Well, at least this'll last me for… about a week!_ She smiled happily and walked back home.

***

Ichigo waited outside of Orihime's house on his bike. He didn't feel her spiritual pressure, but he knew that she was nearby. He decided to only wait for her. Ichigo glanced up at the sky and saw that it was just about time for the sun to set. The sky began to turn into different colors of orange and pink. The wind softly whistled in his ear and Ichigo couldn't help, but to think how beautiful the day was.

At that moment, Orihime was just about to go up her flight of steps when she saw a boy sitting on a bike across the street from her house. Slowly turning around, she saw that it was in fact Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime dropped her bakery bags and ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Miss you too, Inoue." Ichigo chuckled and hugged her back.

"I thought you were going to be training all day, so I went out and got some things."

'Some?" He eyed the big four brown bags that sat on the sidewalk and back to Orihime. "Did you go to the bakery and get one of everything?!"

"Mhm. Want to share some of them with me? They smell _so_ good."

"Well, how can I resist that?" Ichigo huskily replied, and began to slowly lean in to Orihime face. She stepped back laughed and ran back across the street to her house.

"You're going to have to come in if you want anything!" She picked the bags up and walked up the stairs. Laughing, Ichigo followed in pursuit.

He set his bike aside near Orihime's house and went in. She was already in the kitchen eating a cookie. Walking towards her, he saw that there was a bit of chocolate on the side of her lip. He lay his lips on hers and his tongue traced over the spot on where she had chocolate. Orihime blushed when he pulled away and licked his lips.

"You did say anything, right?" Ichigo smirked and his hollow within him laughed and made a rude comment.

Orihime nervously laughed as well and nodded her head. "Anything," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Okay! Kinda sucky ending, but here you go! Please review! No writer likes silent readers! And if you have ideas, please please PLEASE let me know them.


	10. Because of Me

Okay, so this drabble is a little intense. We're back in Hueco Mundo…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor ever will… sad, I know.**

* * *

.

Orihime gazed out into the stars from the high window and only window in her room. She softly felt Ichigo's reiatsu, even though she didn't have to try to even look or feel for it. Somehow, she was just accustomed to feeling his presence. It had suddenly spiked and she knew that he was fighting. Sighing in worry, Orihime couldn't help but to feel that everything was her fault.

"Please don't get hurt, Kurosaki-kun… I don't think I could handle knowing that it was me who killed you… all because of me…"

* * *

.

o.O Okay, got kinda serious there, but I just had the urge to put it up. Review! You'll get a Grimmjow plushie! xD

Sorry for the super shortness, btw...


	11. Never Ending

Okay, I'm trying to make up for the long week I didn't post up drabbles, so here's one! Inspired by the song Someday by Rob Thomas; if you didn't listen to it LISTEN TO IT NOW! xD I know this doesn't correspond to the last one, but ideas are flowing and they're jumping around from place to place. So please try to deal with me and my jumbled mind.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my fantasies of Ichigo and Orihime being together. :)**

* * *

Orihime drank her hot chocolate in delight and she sat alone in a high table in a small café. Snow was softly falling outside and she gazed out from the large glass window display. The door opened and a burst of cold air rushed in. Glancing at the door, she saw a man with bright orange hair. Her heart pumping wildly she immediately tried to cover her face. He came in with another woman and Orihime couldn't help but to feel hurt. Even though she had left to America for a new start after they had broken up, feelings were still there. But she couldn't have him know that. She just couldn't. Glancing up again, she saw that he was laughing and so was she. The woman laid her right hand on his shoulder and Orihime couldn't handle it anymore. She had to get away from here. Hide. Somewhere. Anywhere. Leaving her half-filled hot chocolate cup, the chair screeched across the floor and she walked out. Her bangs covered her face and she was grateful that she let her hair grow longer yet so that she could hide her face in it. She had to walk out of there. Tears hung at the edge of her eyes, but Orihime tried to be strong and keep it in.

***

Ichigo's eyes averted to auburn woman and he felt a pang of hurt in his heart. _She just left… Maybe she didn't notice me._ He wanted to so badly walk up to her and say hi and to just go back to how things were before. But that wasn't possible, now, was it? His manager had kept on talking, not noticing how distracted he was. _Maybe she's better off without me anyways…_ Even as he thought that, it didn't _feel_ right to him.

"Excuse me, one moment." Ichigo walked out and saw Orihime walking up just about half a block away. He began to run to her and once he had caught up, he laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Inoue."

"…Kurosaki-kun…" Her eyes were wide and the snow melted on her face. Small flakes caught on her hair and it just made her all the more beautiful.

"You're back." He breathed out. _Way to go. Didn't even say hi! I must sound pathetic._

"Y-yeah. It's been like a week now. Uh, so how are you?" She wasn't looking at him directly and he felt that he was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, good. I guess."

"Really?" She looked up at him and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"No. Not really. I… I've missed you, Inoue. And I know I screwed things up, but… I love you. I have and I won't ever stop loving you. I don't know if you even feel the same way anymore or if you've found someone else-,"

"There could never be someone else…" She mumbled. Ichigo stopped speaking and he reached out for her hand. He saw tears rolling down her face, but a small smile upon her lips. "I love you too."

Reaching in, he gave her a small kiss and smiled.

"So, will you be mine again?" Ichigo reached into his pocket and took out a silver locket that had O&I inscribed on the front.

Orihime's eyes widened at the necklace. "You still carried it?" She looked up at him and he nodded.

"Whenever you came back, I was going to be ready for you. I was waiting, you know." Softly chuckling, he placed the necklace around her neck and Orihime's fingers traced the outline of the letters. Both looking into each other's eyes, they realized that they never broke up. It never ended for either of them.

* * *

Okay, maybe it didn't correspond to the song very much, but it kinda did. Anywho, please review! It'd be really appreciated. :D

Yay! This one was longer! Lol.


	12. Far Away

Ideas all flowing! Inspired by Far Away by Nickelback, such a great song. If you haven't heard it… well, you're living under a rock. Enjoy!

Btw, the time place is in Hueco Mundo, all in Ichigo's POV, and this is before he has rescued his princess. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the song that has inspired this drabble. It all belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

I pushed my legs to run faster; I could _feel_ her. But where in the hell is she?! Scowling at myself for having such a horrible sense for searching spiritual pressure, I kept on running. _She's so far away… Dammit._ This really didn't suit me.

I'll protect you from now on, Inoue. I haven't been able to fulfill my promise before, but believe in me, I'll save you now and you'll have to never be sacred of being unsafe. I'll be by your side, and stay there. I hope I haven't ruined your trust, or the great friendship that you've given me.

Friendship… That word just doesn't fulfill how I feel. _Maybe I just want more…_ Slowing down to a jog, this realization hit me.

_Hang on, Inoue! Please, keep breathing for me… Hold on for me… And you'll be in my arms._

* * *

Short, yes, I know. I just got inspired, so I had to add it in. XD Please review! And to all those who have already reviewed and continue to, thank you! Couldn't keep this up if it wasn't for your great reviews!!!

Any ideas?? Share 'em! And I'll write about it. :D


	13. Who She Is

Okay, I know I haven't been posting up drabbles lately, sorry people! Please review at the end!!! It'd be really appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or anything within it. I only own these fantasies of Ichigo being with Orihime. xD

* * *

Snow softly fell and Orihime was flipping through channels, softly humming to herself. All of a sudden, she heard loud, hard knocking at her front door. Jumping suddenly, she quickly stood and ran to the door.

"Inoue! It's me."

_Kurosaki-kun…_

Slowly opening the door, Orihime peeped out and saw a head of bright orange and a scowl. She immediately smiled and opened the door to its full width. "Hi, Kurosaki-kun! Er, what brings you here?"

"Uh… well… uh… Can I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course. Sorry, you must be cold."

Quickly coming in, Ichigo unzipped his jacket, but didn't take it off. His heart was beating fast not from the quick run he made from his house over to Orihime's, but it was because he was nervous. _Ichigo,_ nervous of all people.

"You can take off your jacket and get comfortable, Kurosaki-kun."

"Oh, I'm kinda not staying for long…"

"Oh…" Orihime's face fell for a mere moment, but she then smiled as quickly as it had left. "Well, what is it?"

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you, Inoue."

_Oh no…_ "Okay. What about?" Orihime walked past him and headed towards her living room and sat down on her couch. Ichigo followed her and sat down next to her, but sat quite far away from her. He hesitated and Orihime saw this. "You can trust me you know." Softly smiling, Ichigo nodded.

"Uh, I kind of need help to get this girl…"

Orihime's heart began to ache and she felt like crying right then and there, but she kept on acting normal. "And who's this girl?" She didn't want to hear it, but she already knew who it was. _Kuchiki-san…_

"You…" Ichigo mumbled and then coughed. Orihime wasn't sure as to what he said so she looked at him puzzlingly. This time Ichigo scooted closer to her and said it more loud and clear. "You." Orihime's eyes widened and she couldn't believe as to what she was hearing. He then leaned his face closer to her and his lips softly brushed against hers. She couldn't stand it anymore… Orihime closed the little gap and they both got caught in each other's arms.

* * *

Well, it's kinda sucky… But it's something. Anyways, going to do a one-shot based on a song, and I need you guys to pick which one! It'd be great if you hear all of them or at least look at their lyrics so that you can choose fairly. :) The poll will be on my profile, so please vote!! It shall go on for… maybe 3 to 5 days. We'll see. I shall write when it ends. Anyways, please review!! Oh, and I shall update "Just for Today or Maybe Forever" by tomorrow or Saturday, so look out for that. Thanks for readin'! And please review if you have time!


	14. Daze

Okay, I apologize for not updating as much as I did. Spring break is coming soon, so I will definitely update a lot then! Whoo hoo! :D Anyways, this was inspired by a picture of Orihime from the manga. It's when she has her head laid down on her desk and in writing above her head says, "Kurosaki-kun's not back…" And her math book is upside down. xD Epic moment. Ha-ha. Anyways, please review if you have the time! And check the manga to look for this picture, it's so adorable. Please don't ask me in what chapter it is in, I forgot. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Disclaimer:** I will own Bleach one day! But for now it belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Orihime lay her head down on the desk and stared at the blackboard. Her teacher was saying something about carrying x over to the other side of the equation, but she had it pat down. So, she began to doze off.

_Once I go home, I do my homework and finish cleaning my room. After that, I have to make dinner and take out the trash. Oh, and clean the living room! Hmmm. I do wish I'd have some company tonight. Too bad Tatsuki has to stay extra for karate since the tournament is coming soon… Agh! No! I will not get depressed! I'm happy for Tastuki-chan!_

"I'M HAPPY!" Orihime accidentally yelled out loud and pumped her fist up in the air.

"That's great Orihime! But how about you actually open your textbook and pay attention?" Sensei smiled to her and chuckles were heard throughout the room. Orihime turned red and she opened her textbook and laid it out before her. Although, once she opened it, her eyes had averted to the empty seat on her left.

_Kurosaki-kun hasn't come back yet…_ Softly pouting to herself, she focused on the textbook in front of her and realized it was upside down.

* * *

I know it was pretty short. But I liked this one. :D Please review! And please, if you have ideas, either post it in a review or message me. I'm very open to all ideas! I'm kind of running out here… *tears* Oh, I shall update "Just for Today or Maybe Forever" this weekend! Possibly tomorrow! Possibly… probably… perhaps… maybe… Eh, we'll see.

Oh, and please vote on the poll! Only five people have voted… … *tears* Please please please vote on my poll! It's on my profile. Not that hard to do. I hope. So, yeah.

Until the next drabble!


	15. If Only

Yeah! Two in one day! I'm good. Ha-ha. Anyways, review this one too please!

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Bleach. Wish I did. And if I did, things would be a _little_ different.

_

* * *

_

January 15

If only you were mine.

If only I could stay in your arms.

If only you would say "I love you." And mean it.

If only I had the courage.

If only you didn't love her.

If only I was _her_. So then you'd love me.

If only I wasn't jealous.

If only you'd stay out of my dreams.

If only you'd stay out of my thoughts.

If only my dreams came true.

If only my thoughts were yours.

If only you'd stay in my life.

If only you'd stay _out_ of my life.

If only I knew what I wanted!

If only I knew what you wanted…

If only you wanted me.

If only… If only…

Orihime closed her diary and gazed out her window and softly sighed.

* * *

Please review! And don't forget to vote on my poll which is on my profile! At the top! Please vote! Please… Oh, and review! You'll get a chocolate that's shaped like Ichigo! xD


	16. Reality and Dreams

Okay, I know I haven't updated this one in a couple of days, but I plan to put another drabble later on in the night… hopefully. If not, don't blame me. Blame my parents. They're taking me out pretty soon, but I had to post this one up. So here you go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach… nor will I ever. Except in my dreams. xD

Orihime just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was softly smiling, feeling bubbly inside. She couldn't sleep and she knew why.

* * *

Today was the first time her and Ichigo kissed. It was very soft and subtle at first; it did come as a surprise anyhow.

_Orihime gazed up at the top of the tree, her hands on her lap. Ichigo was sitting next to her on the bench and as she turned her head to say something to him, Ichigo had suddenly kissed her. He immediately pulled back, trying not to offend her in anyway._

"_I-I'm so sorry, Inoue! I was actually going to kiss your cheek, but then you turned… and… well… y'know…"_

"… _It's fine, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime averted her eyes back to the top of the tree. "I like it anyways, even if it was very short…" She turned her head back to him and he gave her a smirk._

"_Oh really?" He leaned in closer to her and Orihime began to have a lot of butterflies in her stomach. Ichigo softly placed his lips on hers and Orihime didn't oblige. He pulled her in by her neck and she wrapped her arms around him…_

Orihime sighed and wished that she could be with him now… But she must sleep! But she didn't want to.

For once, reality has become better than her dreams.

* * *

Aww! Yes, I had to put something happy in here. My chapter 9 of my other story was quite serious, and it was kind of putting me down… So yeah! Please review! And don't forget to vote on my poll! Please…


	17. Homework

Here's the 2nd drabble I promised for today! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its contents… damn…

* * *

Ichigo just sat there. Staring at her. He couldn't help himself. She just looked so… adorable. And beautiful. Softly smiling, he slowly pulled a strand of her hair away from her face. Actually, this was supposed to be their study time together, but she was really tired. So, he let her sleep. But he promised her he would do his homework, but he'd rather watch her sleep.

Screw homework.

* * *

Review please! And don't forget to vote on my poll! :D

Oh, and sorry for the shortness. Just had to get it out there. So, yeah. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	18. Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

Okay, this week I'm going to try to post up at least two drabbles. I was inspired by the rain I am currently having outside. Not that I mind it. Anyways, this is dedicated to the rain! :D

Oh, by the way, please vote on my poll! And review if you have the time! Especially if you have ideas or seen a cute picture of Ichigo and Orihime… or just one of the, and I could write a drabble based on the picture. So, yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. Isn't that terrible?!

* * *

Orihime was walking to school when she suddenly felt a drop of water on her cheek. _Oh no…_ Suddenly, it was pouring rain. She began to run and saw a park. She remembered this park from when she was younger and knew there was a small tunnel there. _Maybe I can hide there until the rain softens._ She ran over to the small tunnel and crawled inside. Softly sighing to herself, she hugged her knees closer and listened to the rain. Laying her head upon her knees, she slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

***

Ichigo was walking to school when suddenly it had begun to rain. _Damn it…_ He began to jog and he saw ahead of him Orihime. He watched her run towards the park and wondered why in the world she was going there. He began to go from a jog to a run, following Orihime. He saw her crawl into some tunnel thing and slowed down. _Is she seriously going to wait for the rain to stop?_ _Should I follow her in? Or does she want to be alone? Maybe she wants company… Or perhaps she wants- __**Oh, just stop thinkin' about it already! Go after her, you dumbass! **_He ignored his hollow's latter comment, but did as he said either way. He had crawled into the small tunnel and saw that Orihime was actually sleeping. _She looks kinda cute sleeping… Wait, did I just call her cute! Oh crap, what am I getting myself into…?_ He didn't want to wake her up, but he also didn't want to look like some stalker watching her sleep. _I guess I should wake her up, then._

"Inoue?" She didn't respond. He then cleared his throat and called her name out again.

"But I zapped the blue men!" Orihime yelled and snapped her head up. She turned her face to Ichigo and her eyes widened. "Kurosaki-kun! I didn't notice you there… Uhm, how long were you there for?"

"Oh, not long. I just, uh, saw you running here and wondering what you were doing… So, I just came to check."

"Oh…" There was a slight moment of silence between them and Orihime laid her head back down on her knees.

"Inoue?" Orihime turned her head towards Ichigo and he continued. "You don't mind me staying here with you, do you?"

"Oh, no! Of course not!" She began to flail her arms in front of her and then stopped when she noticed that she was exaggerating a bit. "Uhm, can I ask you something, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You wouldn't mind standing outside in the rain would you?"

Ichigo didn't reply quickly, but it was only because he caught in surprise by the sudden question. Apparently he took too long to answer since Orihime began to explain herself.

"Oh, you don't have to, if you don't want to! I just kind of feel a bit cramped up in here… I forgot it was so small…"

"It's fine, Inoue. I'll stand outside with you." Ichigo stepped out in the rain and Orihime saw him bend down and reached his hand towards her. "Coming out?"

Nodding, she smiled up at him and took his hand.

* * *

No action here, but a bit of fluffiness. xD Please review and don't forget to vote on which song you want based on my one-shot story!


	19. Dating Game Show

Okay, this one is very short. Inspired by a game from the show Whose Line Is It Anyways. Such an awesome show. xD

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach. *sigh*

* * *

"Okay, bachelor number one." Orihime smiled innocently into the camera.

"Yes?" Ichigo replies huskily.

"If we were deserted on an alone all alone, what would you do first?"

"Well, I'd first begin to build a house and then we would get _busy_." Ichigo laughs and Orihime turned beet red. That was when-

Orihime bolted up from her bed, her face flushed. _It was a dream… all a dream…_ But weirdly enough, she's been having dreams of her being in dating game shows. And Ichigo was always Bachelor Number One.

* * *

He-he. Hope you enjoyed that! A bit of OOC from Ichigo in Orihime's game show dream, but yeah. Review if you have the time! And please vote on my poll which is up on my profile. Thank you! :D


	20. Levitating

To be honest, I don't know what inspired this, but I enjoyed writing it. xD

**Disclaimer:** I have no hold on the contents of Bleach or of Orihime's real dreams. Just letting you know.

_

* * *

_

You can do it! You can do it!

Orihime scrutinized the pen in front of her and steadied her gaze.

"Uhm, Inoue? What are you doing?" Ichigo asked behind her.

"Shh! I'm trying to levitate a pen!" Orihime replied.

"Uhm, why?"

Orihime sighed and turned towards Ichigo. "I had this dream last night and the blue men were going to destroy the world! And I couldn't allow that! So then I beat them by levitating cars and trees and such! It's a sign, Kurosaki-kun! I'm telling you, it's a sign!" Orihime flailed her arms above her and then immediately turned around and went back to 'levitating' the pen.

"Yeah, of course it is, Inoue. Of course it is…" Ichigo replied, a cold sweat forming around his brow.

* * *

He-he. Review please! And thank you to those who are my constant reviewers (and new ones)! You know who you are. xD

Please don't forget to vote on my poll for my one-shot based on a song! Don't worry, if your song isn't picked, I'm going to base a drabble on it. Isn't that a win-win situation?! :D


	21. Daydreams and Easter

I saw this picture of Orihime and Ichigo and it was based on Easter. I laughed when I saw it. I shall post up the website, and hopefully it'll work. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the picture that has inspired this drabble.

* * *

Ichigo tried to sit through math class, but he was very impatient. It was the last day for them until the beginning of spring break. Orihime has promised him something special for Easter as well… _I wonder what the surprise is?_

_Orihime is in a light pink summer dress and the day is sunny and the wind is softly blowing. The both of them are in a small meadow, where daisies are blooming and a forest is nearby._

"_C'mon, Kurosaki-kun!" She joyfully smiles and runs into the forest. Gladly to follow, Ichigo enters within the forest as well, but doesn't see her anywhere. Slightly freaking out as to not know where his girlfriend was, he suddenly felt a hard tug at his left arm. There she was with a playful smile on her face. Orihime leads him against a tall tree and she begins to run her hand across his chest, her face slowly leaning in to his, their lips softly touching-_

"Kurosaki! Pay attention! And clean up that droll from the side of your mouth!" Sensei yelled.

Snickering was heard across the room and Ichigo slowly slid into his seat, already feeling his face turn hot and red.

"Hmm, I wonder what Kurosaki-kun was thinking about…" Orihime whispered to Tatsuki.

"Well, since he was drooling, he might've been wondering about that _surprise_ of yours, Hime."

"T-Tatsuki-chan!"

* * *

He-he. A little bit of daydream-action there. xD

Website: http:// farm3. static. flickr. com/ 2567/ 4167719610_790b63a337. jpg

Don't foget to vote on my poll and review please! :D


	22. Love and Rain

Inspired by a picture from a YouTube video. If you want the video, message me and I'll send it to you. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the video that has inspired this or the picture seen or anything from Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime had stepped outside from school to see that it was raining. Girls began to run and place their book bags over their heads so that their hair wouldn't get messed up.

"Good thing I have an umbrella." Ichigo grunted. He opened it above Orihime and himself and Orihime smiled.

"Kurosaki-kun sure is useful!" Smiling widely, she wrapped her left arm around his right and laid her head on his shoulder. Ichigo only chuckled at her comment and they both kept on walking in sync with one another. Orihime began to hum a melody, unknown to Ichigo, and suddenly she stepped outside of the umbrella and skipped ahead of him.

"Inoue! Wait!" Ichigo began to jog towards her, but then slowed. She was laughing and twirling in the rain and he just didn't want to ruin her fun.

"Kurosaki-kun, don't you just love the rain?!" Orihime twirled once more and Ichigo walked up to her, the umbrella closed. "Why did you close the umbrella?"

"Well, I felt kinda left out. I want to have fun too, you know." He gave her a small smile and pulled her in closer to him. "Plus, if you get sick tomorrow, so will I." She then laughed jubilantly at that and gave Ichigo a delicate kiss on the lips.

* * *

Ah, my soft spot for this couple is coming back! Oh, if you don't know, but I have posted up chapter 10 for "Just for Today or Maybe Forever." Just letting you know. Anywho, please review and don't forget to vote on my poll about my one-shot story! :D


	23. Telephone

Another drabble inspired by a YouTube video! Message me if you want to know the website. :)

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Once again, I don't own Bleach. *sniffles*

* * *

"Ah, but, Kurosaki-kun!"

"I'm telling you, I'm going over there! Don't come here!"

"Yeah, but-,"

"No buts' Inoue! I'm coming over in like five minutes so be ready."

"Okay, Kurosaki-kun…"

"Thank you. I'll see you in a bit. Bye, Inoue."

"Bye, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo hung up the phone and began to button the last button his shirt. Tonight was going to be their first official date and he didn't want to ruin it.

_I can't believe she wanted to pick _me_ up. _Sighing, he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

He-he. Maybe the next drabble will be their actual date. I shall work on it after I do most of my homework! Yes, I have post-poned my homework as to write for my stories… IS THAT SO WRONG?!?! I think not. Anywho, please review and vote on my poll for my one-shot! Please and thank you. :D


	24. First Date

Okay, here's a continuation from the drabble before! Hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach… but I'd sure love to!

* * *

Ichigo bought a bouquet of daisies for her.

Only because roses seemed too romantic and daisies seemed to remind himself of Orihime. They just seemed so… _friendly_.

Sighing, Ichigo's fist hung in the air for a bit and he finally knocked on Orihime's door.

"Coming!" Her sweet voice yelled from behind. Just the faint sound of it made his heart flutter. The door opened and there she stood. With those rosy cheeks and beautiful smile… "Oh my gosh! Are those for me?"

"Who else would I buy these for? Of course these are for you." Slightly smiling, he handed the bouquet to her.

"Wow. I don't remember telling Kurosaki-kun my favorite flower." Beaming, she walked back inside and Ichigo watched her place them in a vase. "Okay! Let's go."

They both walked down the stairs and the sun was just beginning to set.

"Oh man. We better hurry up. C'mon." Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand and started to jog.

"Ah~! Kurosaki-kun! Where're we going?" Orihime laughed at the sudden pull and tried to not trip on her own feet.

He turned around and smiled. "You'll see." Orihime smiled back and she saw that were heading towards the park.

_Does Kurosaki-kun want to play? _Orihime then blushed at the sudden two meaning that that statement had.

Instead, he led her through the woods and out. Orihime then saw that they were in fact near the river. They continued to jog over and in the distance, Orihime could've sworn that she saw Tatsuki and Ishida there as well…

The two people then began to wave and as the both of them got closer, Orihime saw that it was in fact Tatsuki and Ishida.

"Thanks you guys." They only smiled and Tatsuki gave Orihime a hug and then they both left.

On the ground was a picnic blanket and food. Orihime's eyes widened and she beamingly smiled to Ichigo.

"I just thought that we could eat and watch the sunset together…" He then cleared his throat and nervously laid his left hand on his neck.

"I love it!" Orihime gave him a hug and pulled her head back so that they were eye-to-eye. "Who knew Kurosaki-kun was a romantic guy." She softly laughed and Ichigo blushed. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, they both sat down on the picnic blanket and watched the sunset together.

* * *

He-he. I made Ichigo soft here; please don't be angry at that! Oh, I don't really know if daisies are Orihime's favorite flowers, but if you know what they really are, I'm sorry for the wrong information. I just made that up so that it'll correspond with this drabble. Please review and vote on my poll! There's like a mega-tie right now, so yeah…


	25. Mailbox

Okay, compared to the last two drabbles, this one is very angsty. Sorry for that. But I kinda wrote this one first and then the one previous this 'cause I just remembered that a continuation would make another great drabble… anyways, I might write a third drabble! We'll see how everything goes. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor ever will, own Bleach.

* * *

Orihime hesitantly placed the letter inside the mailbox. She felt quite pathetic for not telling Ichigo in person. But she just couldn't go through with it. Not now, and not ever. She had just written it last night; somehow she felt the urge to write to him about everything. And literally _everything_. Starting from the first time she met him, to becoming friends, to finding about her powers, to her final goodbye before Hueco Mundo and when he went to go save her in Hueco Mundo. She thanked him for everything, appreciated everything that he had done for her and has loved him every step of the way.

She had to have time to herself though. She was leaving for a while, and everyone knew except for Ichigo. And she made sure that he wouldn't find out from anyone else. She wouldn't have been able to face him if he found out from someone else other than her. Orihime had no idea how the hell she's going to be able to get through this… or even how she's going through it now.

_Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun… and hopefully, you won't come after me this time…_

* * *

Review and don't forget to vote on my poll! Please and thank you. :D


	26. Confrontations

Okay, this is a continuation of the last drabble. Sort of a one-shot. You decide whether it is or isn't. Please review at the end! And vote on my poll which is quite in need of votes… Thank you very much if you have already done so! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo slouched over in his chair. He shook his right leg impatiently and kept on glancing at Orihime to his right.

"Wow. How these past four years have gone by. You're all grown up now and heading to a bright future."

Ichigo couldn't care less about his future at this point. He just had to talk to _her_. He just read the letter that she sent him… and he just couldn't believe it. In some way, he sort-of wished it wasn't true… well, the latter half of the letter.

She can't just leave.

He won't let her leave.

Damn, he just wanted to sit next to her. He would switch places with the dude who's sitting next to her, but he could barely sit, let alone stand up and switch places with someone. He could tell that his principal was almost finished with his lame-ass speech. Sighing deeply to himself, he placed his elbows on his knees and laid his head in his hands. He suddenly heard yelling all around him and a couple of girls crying as well and he knew it was over. Quickly standing up, and accidently hitting someone as well, he looked to his right to find Orihime… not there. His widened and he walked out of the row into the aisle of the grand auditorium. He scanned the room for her all around him, but it was so hard to see or move between all these people.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu yelled. Ichigo looked over to where she yelled from and began to softly push people as to get to her. "Congrats, Ichi-nii!" She hugged him and Ichigo looked down at her. He smiled as well and behind a couple of other people, he saw his father.

"IIICCCHHHIIIIGOOOO~!" He yelled. _What an ass…_ "I'm so proud of my son! You see this, Masaki! Our son has graduated high school! You were right and I was wrong! He did pass through high school!"

"Shut up, old man! Not in public! Look you guys, just head on home."

"But Ichi-nii, I made your favorite foods tonight." Yuzu smiled up at him, and Ichigo just couldn't help but to see her when she was younger. Even though four years have passed and she has grown up tremendously, she still calls him Ichi-nii.

"Sorry, Yuzu. But I something to do. I can't promise that I'll be home in time for dinner. So if anything, just wrap it up and put it in the fridge." He spoke to her kindly and she nodded. Ichigo ruffled her hair a bit and then walked away, looking for Orihime once more.

He was walking around and pushing people out of the way for a couple of minutes when he saw Tatsuki talking to Orihime.

"Inoue!"

Orihime turned around, her eyes widening. _Oh please tell me he didn't get the letter yet…_ "Kurosaki-kun!" She placed her hands behind her and smiled as best as she could.

"Can I talk to you?"

_Oh, no. _"Y-yeah, sure. What is it you want to talk about?" She began to fiddle with her fingers and looked everywhere in the room, except at him, except at those brown eyes of his.

"Uhm, about your letter…" Ichigo didn't know how else to bring it up, and so he went straight with it.

"Ano, uhm, I didn't know you got it…"

"Yeah, and Orihime I wanted to say that I'm sorry-,"

"Please. Just don't. You don't have to." Orihime gave him a sad smiled and continued to talk. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. In fact, I should be. I put this burden on you, for knowing that I love you, and yet you don't love me…"

"Inoue, it's just that-,"

"No. It's okay. You don't have to explain." At this point, streaks of tears were falling down her cheeks. "I love you, honestly I do. And it's best for the both of us that I leave. So that I can get my head cleared up, and so can you. Good-bye, Kurosaki-kun." She then turned to leave, but Ichigo grabbed her wrist. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry that I was stupid that I didn't notice it before. I'm sorry for putting away these feelings that I have for you because I thought that you would've never felt the same as me. I should be saying sorry, not you. Inoue, I don't know if I love you back, but I do know that there are these _feelings_. And I know it's every time I see you, or hear that beautiful voice of yours." Ichigo than lightly cupped Orihime's face with his hand and kissed her. When he pulled apart from her, he saw that there was a heavy blush on her cheeks and chuckled. "How 'bout we get outta here?" She smiled up at him and nodded.

* * *

Review and vote on my poll! Please and thank you. :D


	27. Sick

Drabble number 2 for the day! I'm just letting you guys know that maybe tomorrow I might either update only one drabble or maybe not at all. Saturdays are quite busy for me. I should be able to update at least 2 drabbles on Sunday though… so be happy for that! :D

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach. That's all I have to say.

* * *

Ichigo had a feeling today was going to start out bad. First of all, he couldn't find his lucky socks. He was going to need them for his test today. Then, he tripped over the top stair and toppled down to the bottom of the stairs. His father then stepped on his head, and Ichigo was too angry to do anything about it. He wasn't able to eat breakfast since he had already woken up late. But the worst was to come.

Orihime Inoue wasn't in school today.

"She's sick, Ichigo. I thought she told you that she wasn't coming today?" Tatsuki told him during homeroom.

"What! I got no such message!"

"Check your phone."

Ichigo flipped open his cell and saw on the screen: 1 New Text Message. _Crap._

He then ran out of the room and past sensei. "Hey, Ichigo! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Uhm, I gotta talk to the head!"

"Hmm. Okay."

"Okay?! I want to talk to the head, too!" Keigo barely went past an inch of the door when he was grabbed by his shirt.

"No, you're not. Sit back down."

"Aww, c'mon! That's unfair! Favoritism, I say! Favoritism!"

Ichigo ran out of school and headed towards Orihime's house. He knocked on her door and tried to catch his breath. The door opened ever so slightly and Ichigo saw Orihime's face.

"Kurosaki-kun! What are you doing here? Aren't you late for school? Oh my gosh! Have aliens invaded it?!"

"Uhm, I came to see you. Yes. No."

"You… came to see me?"

"Of course. You're sick. I came to see you."

"But, you could've come after school. Not that I mind you coming now. It's just, I don't want to be the reason as to why you're missing school."

"Eh, who cares? I'll make sure you get better." Orihime smiled and let him in.

She went back onto the couch, covering herself with a red blanket. Ichigo saw that right next to her was a box of tissues and a garbage can… already half full of used tissues.

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo asked from the kitchen.

Orihime opened her mouth to respond, but her stomach answered before her. Her face turned into a deep shade of red and she mumbled a yes.

"You don't mind chicken soup, do you?"

"No."

Ichigo was then able to take out all the ingredients that he needed and began to make the soup.

"Wow! Who knew Kurosaki-kun cooked!" Orihime watched him, wide-eyed and amazed.

He chuckled at her comment and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

* * *

I really liked writing this one. :) Review and vote on my poll please!


	28. Fireworks

Okay, a bit of OOC on Orihime's side, but I had to spice things up. xD (You'll see.)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Inoue…" Orihime heard him all right, but she was just so _tired._ But he just had to. He just had to start kissing her neck lightly. Orihime began to giggle at the sudden touch and Ichigo breathlessly laughed. "Come on, you're gonna miss the fireworks." At that, Orihime sat up and knew she was not going to the balcony with only her bra on, so she put on the first thing that she saw… which had to be Ichigo's shirt. She slid her arms through it and buttoned it up half way. Ichigo waited for her outside and she stepped out onto the balcony.

"Wow." She stared, amazed at the bright colors.

"You make it seem like this is the first time you're watching the fireworks." Ichigo slid his arms around her waist behind her and kissed her on the head.

"Well, it sort of is… with you that is." She turned her head towards him, smiling and then placed a small delicate kiss on his lips.

There was a moment of silence in which both were just watching the fireworks when Ichigo huskily said in her ear, "You know, my shirt surprisingly looks _very_ good on you…"

Orihime smirked at him and added, "Oh really? I kinda thought I look better off without it." At that she walked out of his arms and back into the room. Ichigo lifted up an eyebrow and had an evil glint in his eye.

This was going to be a long night for the both of them.

* * *

How'd you like that for spicing things up? xD And shall we congratulate myself! Three drabbles in ONE day! Yeah man! I feel so accomplished. He-he. Please review and vote on my poll please!


	29. Words and Actions

Ah, this might be the only drabble for updating… I don't know if you know, but I've updated chapter 11 on "Just for Today or Maybe Forever." So, yeah. Anyways, review and vote on my poll please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. … Crud…

* * *

Orihime couldn't help but to keep on glancing at Ichigo. She was very nervous and tense all over. She just had to get out of school. She impatiently waited for the bell to ring and once it did, she quickly shoved her books into her book bag and quickly walked out of the classroom.

She had to get away from him. After all, she had just confessed to him about how she felt on Friday and he didn't say anything. She could tell he was shocked. And then a sort of pain and worry seemed to cross his face. She told him not to worry, that it's fine that he doesn't feel the same way. She just wanted him to know. After that, she just walked away.

He didn't even go after her.

"Inoue! Wait up!" Ichigo yelled.

She heard him alright, but this only made her start to jog and then sprint.

She couldn't face him… no, not now, not ever. She reached the block to her house and practically almost smiled and almost cried at the same time, but then at the opposite end, she saw Ichigo. She immediately skidded to a stop and just stood there. She was slightly panting, trying to catch her breath. Orihime watched Ichigo walk up to with wide eyes.

"Inoue… I have to talk to you."

"You really don't have to say anything, Kurosaki-kun. It's fine." She looked down to the floor and walked past him, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Well, that's good. I'm not good with words either way. So, I hope you don't get mad when I do this." She immediately turned to him, confused as to what he was saying. It happened so sudden. He suddenly was close to her, and then his face came nearer… and his lips, the lips in which Orihime had dreamed of kissing, were finally upon hers.

She didn't care if this was real life or just another one of her dreams, but she didn't push him off. In fact, she kissed him back. When she pulled back from him, her head couldn't grasp of what she had just done.

"Inoue… it may have taken me awhile, but I finally realized that I felt the same way too. It's pretty stupid of me that I had to wait for you to come to me, but I'm happy I got to you before it was too late. I want to be by your side, I want to protect now and forever. And I hope that you want to by my side as well…"

"I've always wanted to be, Kurosaki-kun." She looked up at him with tears at the edge of her eyes and a small smile on her face.

And Ichigo leaned back in for another kiss.

* * *

Eh, not much to say except to review and vote on my poll! Please and thank you. :)


	30. The Bedroom Door

Eep! I'm running out of ideas here! Anyways, haven't written one like this in a while. xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Neh, Kurosaki-kun… I don't know if we should be doing this…"

"Don't worry, Inoue. I'm sure it's fine."

"But in your house! What if your father or your sister hears one of us?!"

"Oh, they won't. You need to just relax, Inoue."

"Okay… fine. Sorry, Kurosaki-kun."

There were a couple of muffled sounds on the other side of the door and Renji's jaw dropped.

"Rukia! I think Orihime's turning Ichigo into a man!"

"Oh shut up!" Rukia yelled and forced him to walk away from Ichigo's bedroom door.

* * *

Review please and thank you! Oh, I shall close the poll by… tomorrow night, I guess. So, if you haven't voted, please vote! :)


	31. Our Fake Wedding

Ah, I have to thank my friends **LazerKon5** and **EverAngel27 **for giving me this idea! I shall post up another drabble later on in the day after I eat some lunch. :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo slightly pulled his neck tie out of nervousness. Even though this wasn't for real, he wasn't sure how Orihime was going to react. It is going to be a surprise for her anyways.

"Where in the hell is Renji?!" He hissed under his breath.

"I'm here! I'm here! Calm down. Everything will be fine."

Ichigo's eyes bulged out from their eye sockets. "What the fuck are you wearing?!"

"What?! I'm wearing the proper clothing!"

"Not for this world, you're not! I thought I told you what priests freakin' wear!"

"Oh, please. Like as if I was gonna wear that crap. Hey, at least it's the same colors." Renji straightened out his black kimono and stood behind the podium.

Ichigo deeply sighed and tried to calm himself. He checked his watch and it was a quarter to one. _Damn it! Where is everyone?_

At that moment, Hitsugaya came walking in with his tuxedo on.

"Oh, thank goodness! Toshiro!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" He angrily replied between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, okay. People are going to come soon, so make sure you seat them in, or welcome them, or something. Whatever ushers to at weddings." At the same time, Ichigo saw Rukia's head peep out from the door and walked over there.

"I didn't sign up to be a damn usher!" Hitsugaya muttered.

"What the hell? What's the hold up?" Ichigo asked her.

"Right, uhm… There may be more people than we had expected."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked out the front window and saw almost everyone from his class and also people from Soul Society coming in. "What the-?! We don't have enough room for all of them! I only have, like, 20 seats out there in the backyard!"

Rukia only shrugged her shoulders and headed upstairs. Ichigo banged his head on the wall a couple of times and then stepped outside to the crowd.

"Okay, you guys. Look, I don't know how you found out about this, but-,"

"Hey, congrats Ichigo!" Someone yelled from within the crowd, Ichigo couldn't tell who it was.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Look, if you didn't get the invitation, then I have to say that you guys have to go home."

"But we all did." Someone else yelled.

"What?!" Soon there were a lot of "Yeah!"'s within the crowd and Ichigo had just explained to them that the ones who don't have a name on a seat that they just have to stand. That made about a third of the crowd leave. "Just head on back…" Ichigo ran through the house and back outside and saw that there was now five minutes left to one.

The backyard had quickly filled and Hitsugaya had made sure that there was an aisle left for people to walk through. Music started in the back and Ichigo couldn't help but to feel nervous. Especially since there were a lot more people than there were supposed to be. Beside him was Chad, who was his chosen best man. Only because everyone else was just too loud-mouthed to get the part. He glanced over at his right to make sure that Renji wasn't doing anything stupid and then glanced at the glass doors ahead of him.

They opened and out first stepped Tatsuki with a strapless lime green dress that had a light blue sash around her waist. Behind her were Rukia, who was wearing the same exact dress and then Rangiku who was smiling like a little girl. They each were holding bouquet of white flowers in their hands and they stepped on the right side of the podium. Suddenly, the wedding song had gone up full volume and whoever was sitting had stood up and all heads turned to the doorway.

Out stepped Orihime, with an off-the-shoulder wedding dress and a blue sash, and Isshin with a tuxedo next to her. She didn't have no trail behind her or a veil covering her face, as to not make it obvious to her… and to not make it so real. Her eyes widened at the scene and Ichigo saw her blush beneath the light make-up that she had on. Once she reached Ichigo, Isshin handed her hand to him and Orihime looked at him with confused eyes.

"I know you were hurt as to what I said yesterday. But I wanted you to know, that I'm not afraid of a future between us. And I do hope that there is one." He smiled softly at her and couldn't help but to think how beautiful she is.

"But… this isn't all real, right? Renji's in his Shinigami uniform."

Ichigo chuckled as softly as he could as to not interrupt what Renji was saying and replied with a no. "Actually, our three bridesmaids over there planned this whole thing out." Orihime smiled and then softly laughed as well.

Ichigo nodded to Renji and Renji yelled out for a specific stuffed animal to come out. "Kon! The rings!"

Out stepped Kon with a pillow over his head and with a little tuxedo, specially made by Uryuu. Ichigo reached down to pick the rings up and Orihime laughed at them. They were the 50 cent rings in the Laundromat a couple blocks down.

"I know they weren't worth much, but it's the thought that counts, right?" Ichigo smiled at her and she laughed again and nodded.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, do you take, Orihime Inoue, as your lawful wedded wife, to hold and to cherish through its ups and downs and through sickness and health and so on and so forth?" Renji waved his hand in the air and then stood silent.

"I do." Ichigo pushed in the pink-flower ring into her finger.

"And do you, Orihime Inoue, take, Ichigo Kurosaki, as your lawful wedded husband, to hold and to cherish through its ups and downs and through sickness and in health and yaddah-yaddah?"

Orihime giggled and replied with a soft, yet strong, "I do." And she pushed in the yellow-sun ring into his finger.

"You may now… Oh, screw the formalities. Kiss her."

They both laughed and leaned in and cheers were heard though out the whole backyard. Music started up once again and the couple pulled apart from one another and took hands and danced with their friends and family for the rest of the night.

* * *

Review please! Oh, and I shall close my poll tonight. Or soon. But it will be closed within today! Just letting you know.

I shall have my one-shot posted up tomorrow! Look out for that! :)


	32. First Encounter

Kind of got inspired by listening to "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Old song, I know. And it's kind of funny cause whenever I hear it, I always think of the movie White Chicks… Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

By the way, this is kind-of AUish. Just lettin' you know…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or the song that had slightly inspired this drabble.

* * *

Orihime was quickly walking; she was already late for work. She was heading right onto Fashion Avenue in Manhattan when she was suddenly pushed by someone. Accidently tripping on her own feet, her notebook fell out of her hand and she fell to the floor.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry."

Orihime glanced up and saw a man with bright orange hair. Yet, it didn't look like it was dyed. Weird.

"Oh no. It's fine. Don't worry." Orihime said.

Even though she said that, the man had squatted down and picked up her notebook. He reached his hand out towards her and Orihime hesitantly took it. She dusted herself off and took the notebook from him.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do that." Orihime commented, slightly smiling.

"Nah, it would've been wrong to have just pushed you and left without doin' anything. Anyways, be careful." He gave her a soft smile and continued on his way.

Orihime silently sighed to herself and couldn't help but to feel that she knew him, even though they had never met each other before. Shaking the crazy thought away, she continued on her way to work.

* * *

Review please! And again, if you haven't voted on my poll, you better vote now since I am going to close it tonight. Or in a couple of hours. So, yeah…


	33. First Gaze

I know I'm posting this up pretty late, and I'm sorry. But I was practically using my hours with homework and on the one-shot. Which is coming quite well, I think. And hope. I know I said it was going to be posted up tonight… and I lied. I'm sorry. I didn't think it was going to take this long to create. So, I promise it should be up by Friday. No doubt.

This is AU. Also, a continuation of the last drabble. Might continue this drabble for a while…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. But I can't wait for the future episodes of it! :D

* * *

Orihime purposely went to late for work the next day. As sad as it may be, she wanted to see that man again. There was something about him that just… captured her. She walked down the same street and she craned her head up, looking around for the guy.

_I don't even know the guy's name and I'm already going crazy over him…_ Orihime sighed and she realized that she was already at the end of the street. Looking down in disappointment, she tripped when she was mid-way of the next block. She caught herself with her hands, slightly scraping her palm while doing so. Sighing in disbelief as to how horrible her day was already starting, she gathered her stuff. Although, when she looked up, a hand was reached out towards her.

"That was quite a fall you had there." The bright orange haired man smiled down at her and Orihime hesitantly took his hand.

"Yeah. Thanks again, you really didn't have to do that." Orihime nervously laughed and tried to look at anywhere but him… but failed quite terribly.

"I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." The man held his hand out to her and Orihime beamingly smiled at him.

"I'm Orihime. Orihime Inoue" She shook hands with him and her smile only grew larger.

And so their eyes locked with one another.

* * *

Review please!


	34. First Question

Continuation of the continuation! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Orihime pouted in the mirror. She couldn't afford to be late again for work. She glanced at the clock at saw that it was a quarter to seven. She should be leaving now if she wanted to get to work on time… but then she wouldn't see Ichigo. Saddened, she grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door.

***

Ichigo smoothed out his shirt and sprayed one more time his cologne. _Today's the day! You'll ask her… You'll ask her… You can do it!_ Breathing in deeply, he slowly let it out and grabbed his black coat and left his house.

***

Orihime was walking down the street, listening to her iPod when she saw a certain orange-haired man standing at the end of the block. Her heart pumping wildly, she walked up to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey! I was, uhm, waiting for you." Ichigo greeted.

"Really?" Orihime blushed and smiled, slightly biting her lower lip.

"Yeah… I was meaning to ask you… Would you like to eat dinner with me tomorrow night?" Ichigo seemed to have rolled out every word and he began to slightly blush.

"Oh… well… uhm…" Orihime desperately wanted to say yes, but she barely knew the guy!

"Oh, it'll be a get-to-know each other kind of dinner. It won't be a date… unless you'd like it to be…" Ichigo cleared his throat and Orihime smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Great! Uhm, I guess… uh…"

"I guess I have to give you my number." Orihime reasoned with herself as to why to give this "stranger" her number. "You call me and let me know at what time and so on." She smiled at him and then walked away.

Flabbergasted as to what just happened, Ichigo stared at the numbers and back at Orihime and something within him just wanted to jump for joy.

* * *

Review please! :)


	35. First Call

Well, these past drabbles seem to be going nicely. :D

This is dedicated to **BleachFanJL** since he was the one who gave me this idea. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo sat on his bed, staring at the numbers on the screen of his cell phone.

_You can do it! You can do it!_

Hesitantly, he pressed the call button and shakily raised the phone to his ear. It rang once… twice…

"Damn!" Ichigo immediately hung up, he couldn't do it.

"I'm pathetic…"

***

Orihime lay in bed, staring at her cell phone.

_Ring! C'mon! Ring!_

She dropped her head on her bed and then began to think how comfortable she was… She did have a long day… Orihime ended up falling asleep.

And her phone vibrated. Once. Twice. Then stopped.

Orihime woke up about fifteen minutes later after hearing a loud honk from outside. She then saw her phone and saw that the red light was blinking. Her heart pumping and her eyes widening, she looked at the screen and saw that she had a missed call. Smiling, she called back…

It rang once… twice…

"Hello?"

"Ichigo?"

"Orihime?!"

"Yeah. Uhm, you called before?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo rolled out his 'y' and then sighed, sort-of relieved that she had called back.

"Sorry I didn't pick up. I fell asleep." Ichigo heard her softly laugh on the other line and he chuckled himself.

"No problem. Uhm, so… about getting together… Would Friday at around, let's say… 8ish?"

"Sure. Not a problem. I guess I'll see you around, Ichigo." Orihime's heart was going wild in her chest.

"Yeah. See you, Orihime." They both hung up at the same time.

Orihime rolled onto her back and happily began to kick her leg up and down.

Ichigo stood up and pumped his fist into the air. And then realized how lame he was looking… even though no one was there. Coolly, he lay in bed and watched some television, while his mind was pumping his fist for him.

* * *

Review please! :)


	36. Getting Ready

I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!!!!! *tears* I lied… my one-shot is NOT going to be posted up today… I'm sure you all figured this out anyways. But I had to post something up! And the next chapter for "Just for Today or Maybe Forever" will most likely be posted at the same time when my one-shot is up. Whenever that is… Anyways, here you go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. As of today, I do not deserve it! T.T

* * *

Ichigo double checked himself in his mirror and rose up his arms, sniffing quickly. He just had to make sure. He wanted tonight to be perfect. Grabbing his black jacket off from the chair, he swiftly opened the door and locked it behind him.

***

Orihime double checked herself in the mirror and rose up her arms, sniffing deeply. She had to make sure… but just to be cautious, she added a bit more deodorant. Quickly spraying Chanel perfume on herself, she heard knocking on her door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Orihime yelled.

_Oh my gosh… Oh my gosh… This is it!_

She softly squealed to herself and then composed her face, swiftly opening the door.

* * *

Yeah, I'm really horrible aren't I. I left a cliffhanger. He-he. Review please!


	37. First Rendezvous

Okay. So sorry for not updating as much as I should! I have been brain dead and things had come up… so please forgive me! Enjoy the little that I wrote. :)

This drabble is the continuation of the last few… I shall call it the "First for Everything" series. :D As usual, it takes place in the regular world (no hollow, shinigami, etc.) in Manhattan, New York. Gotta love Ney York. xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, but I did watch the last episode! Can't wait for the next one!! :D

The flame from the candle flickered and Orihime glanced up at the person across from her through her bangs. She watched him look through the menu, even though she should be as well, but he looked so attractive… She immediately looked down, blushing heavily, when Ichigo had glanced up from his menu.

Ichigo pretended to be looking at the menu, but not really reading what was on it. He's come to this restaurant plenty of times, so he was just going to get the usually of his. He could feel Orihime staring at him, and it felt quite awkward. He temptingly wanted to stare at her as well, or at least glance, but he couldn't bear to do it. Finally, he looked up and saw her snap her down onto the menu, reddening underneath the light make-up she had on.

"Are you both ready to order?" The waiter, Reggy, had asked in his cheerful, deep voice.

They quickly placed their orders and drinks and Reggy had walked away, leaving the "couple" (or so he thought) alone.

"Wow. This place is… beautiful. You really didn't have to pick somewhere fancy." Orihime softly smiled at him and Ichigo chuckled.

"No, don't worry about it. I come here all the time. Plus, I didn't want to risk a new restaurant in which --has bad food." Orihime giggled and something within Ichigo lightened. He enjoyed seeing her smile…

Review please! Oh, my one-shot is still in the same place… Very sorry. I shall not make anymore promises about it. I don't want to get your hopes up! T.T Anyways, please review again!


	38. First Memory

Man, it's been TOO long. Here it is! Still a part of "First for Everything" series. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. But I did watch the past new episodes!!!

* * *

Orihime slowly placed one foot in front of the other, softly smiling to herself as she ascended the stairs. Her mind had kept on replaying the last few minutes that she had with the orange-haired man.

"_Well, here it is." Orihime glanced up at her apartment building and slowed down to a stop. She didn't want the night to end yet…_

_Ichigo glanced up at Orihime's apartment building and he whistled in his mind. His eyes averted back to the woman in front of him and smiled. "Here it is. Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday, Orihime."_

_She smiled and nodded to him, slightly blushing. Ichigo turned around and began to walk away when she had suddenly called out to him. "Thank you too, Ichigo. I really enjoyed spending time with you…" Her face slowly got redder and her eyes gazed down to the pavement._

"_Same here, Orihime. Hopefully we'll do this again." Ichigo gave her a hopeful look and she grinned. She then waved good-bye, as did he, and Orihime walked into her apartment lobby._

Small shivers went down Orihime's spine as she recalled the way he smiled at her…

* * *

Review please! :D


	39. First Memory II

I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY! I got caught up in life… even then, that is no excuse. As a please-forgive-me sign, I am going to post another drabble and maybe a third, but I am sure about the second drabble. Please review if you can!

A part in my drabble-series: "First for Everything." And a continuation of the previous drabbles.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach… but can you believe they didn't post a new chapter last week! Psh.

Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pant pockets and inwardly smiled to himself. This auburn-haired woman just wouldn't get out of his head…

"_Well, here it is." Orihime glanced up at her apartment building and Ichigo did the same. He then whistled in his head, surprised at the architecture of the massive structure. _

_He then looked back at her and gave her one of his rare smiles. "Here it is. Well, I guess I'll see you Monday, Orihime."_

_She smiled and gave a small nod, but something within Ichigo had somehow been disappointed. But he didn't dare to show that. Turning around, he had suddenly heard her call out to him._

"_Thank you too, Ichigo. I really enjoyed spending time with you…" He saw her face slowly change color and suddenly her eyes weren't on him anymore as well._

"_Same here, Orihime. Hopefully we'll do this again." Smiling to her, he received a grin back and something within him fluttered. Orihime waved good-bye and Ichigo returned the gesture and watched her enter the building._

Small shivers went down his spine as he recalled the way that she smiled at him…

Review please!


	40. First Year

Second drabble for the day. Enjoy!

Part of the "First for Everything" series. Also a continuation of the past few drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

The young couple lay on top of the blanket, having only the stars and the moon as their light. They had a small picnic, but neither had wanted to leave the other's company so they had stayed longer than they were supposed to in the small field.

Orihime contently sighed, her eyes shining of awe as she gazed up at the clear night sky. "I can't believe it's only been a year…"

Ichigo glanced down at her and slightly brought her closer to him. "It is kinda crazy…"

"It's so weird by thinking that. I just feel like I've known you longer… almost like you were a close friend of mine from when I was little and we suddenly met up like ten years later." Orihime softly giggled and Ichigo smirked. His heart thumped in his chest, knowing that this was the moment he was waiting for.

"Wow. This is crazy because I feel the same. But, Orihime…" Ichigo then turned towards her so that they were face-to-face. "I don't want for us to just know each other for a year, or two or even twenty. I want for us to know and be with each other forever." He began to kneel on one knee and Orihime's eyes widened. "Orihime, I love you and I know you love me. I'm not going to fall for any other woman, it's just not possible after I have met you and spent all this time with you. It's not possible for me to even look at someone else. I love you a lot." Ichigo took a deep breath. "Orihime Inoue, will you marry me?"

Tears were about to fall but Orihime knew that she shouldn't. This was a happy moment after all. But they feel down her cheeks either way. She didn't dare to speak, knowing how she might sound. In the end, she nodded her head, somehow looking like a bobble head. Ichigo let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and hugged her tightly, kissing her head all over the place. When they pulled apart, he placed the diamond ring on her finger and somehow it seemed to sparkle a bit more than the stars above.

* * *

Review please!


	41. I Miss You

This is inspired by the song "From Where You Are" by Lifehouse. Not a part of the "First of Everything Series", it's just a normal drabble.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo gazed into the setting sun, leaning against the metal railing behind him. His somber eyes looked down to the floor slowly and he pushed himself off of the railing. Sighing sadly to himself, he turned his back to the sky. These words just couldn't get out of his head…

I miss you.

He pictured her in his mind. Her soft rosy cheeks, her grey eyes filled with love, feeling her soft heartbeat going with his when he hugged her close…

And now she was gone. Off to some weird country…

He remembered the one night when were at the beach together, deep into the might. The both of them just staring into the stars…

Then the one time when they went to the carnival that came to town once every five years and the happiness that showed on her face at the sight of every food… and then suddenly the wind rustled and blew away her hair from her face and the sun shined onto the contours of her face, showing off her natural beauty.

Oh, how he wanted to hold her in his arms now… but she was millions of miles away and there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket and Ichigo saw he had one new text message. He saw whose number it was and his breath caught in his throat.

_I miss you._

_~Orihime._

And just that one text message filled his heart with saddened joy.

* * *

Review please!


	42. First and Last Wedding

HERE IT IS! THE LAST DRABBLE IN THE "First for Everything" SERIES! WHOO HOOO! Am I the only one celebrating…? Anywho, I'm very sorry for taking forever in writing this. Well… actually I just wrote it today because I had the urge to write and felt that my wonderful readers and reviewers deserved it! I shall attempt to add another drabble today! Thank you guys for everything! No, this isn't the last drabble… I'm not ending this for who knows when… maybe until the day I die. Ha-ha. Anywho, sorry for the blabbering. You may proceed to read!

**Warning:** AU series, no shinigami, no powers. Taken place in a church in New York. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. Terrible… I know…

* * *

Ichigo nervously looked around the massive church hall and sighed deeply.

Today's the day. Today is the day that he's getting married.

Suddenly bringing him out of his thoughts, the music began to play and the audience stood up, all averting their eyes to the large wooden doors. The three bridesmaids, who were Tatsuki, Rangiku and Rukia, walked out onto the aisle. They each wore the same strapless blue silk dress with a small bouquet of daisies in their hands. Then, Yachiru in a pink dress began to drop the flower petals in the aisle.

The music changed to the bridal song and out stepped Orihime, in a long, white wedding dress with a light blue sash tied around her waist.

Gasps were heard throughout the room and she blushed underneath the light make-up she had on. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, slightly curled, all thanks to her bridesmaids.

Isshin was chosen to walk her down the aisle; after all, he is to be her father-in-law either way. They both reached the end of the aisle and Isshin lightly kissed Orihime's hand and handed it to Ichigo's. Smiling to the both of them, he walked away and sat down in his seat, as did everyone else.

"We thank you for being gathered here today on a beautiful spring morning for a beautiful event. Matrimony is one of the most sacred…"

"You look beautiful," Ichigo whispered to Orihime, speaking slightly over the priest.

Smiling, she gazed at her soon-to-be-husband and responded. "And you look handsome. Did you put up a fight when you went tuxedo shopping?" Giggling softly, Orihime look down at the floor nervously.

"I did actually…" Ichigo responded non-sarcastically, which made the both of them go lightly laugh.

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take this woman, Orihime Inoue, to be your lawful wedded wife, to hold and to cherish through the good and the bad, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Ichigo smiled to Orihime and she beamed back, trying to hold back her tears so that her make-up won't be ruined and then get attacked by Tatsuki afterwards.

"Do you, Orihime Inoue, take this man, Ichigo Kurosaki, to be your lawful wedded husband, to hold and to cherish through the good and the bad, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Clearing her throat, Orihime responded with a strong voice, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ichigo cupped Orihime's face and she leaned in towards him, their lips touching and their hearts as one.

Yells were heard behind them and the priest yelled above the yelling, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki."

The married couple broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, knowing they would be together for their whole lives.

And it all began with a slight push, a small fall, and a little hello.

* * *

Didn't you just love that last sentence? AND IF YOU DIDN'T SHAME ON YOU! No Orihime-hugging-Ichigo shaped cookies for you! As for everyone else, you may get a cookie. :D Review please! It'd be very appreciated. Thank you for reading!

By the way, I updated chapter 13 (I think) on "Just for Today or Maybe Forever" about a week or two ago; please read and review it if you're keeping up with that story... Thank you! It'd appreciated greatly. :)


	43. Everything

Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just got a burst of inspiration and what not. I really should be doing my summer homework… but whatever. XD Inspired by the song "Everything" by Lifehouse and this is the thing from the poll I posted a LONG time ago and I promised I'd write drabbles on the songs that didn't win the poll thing. Please review at the end! And let me know if I should turn this as its own one-shot story… Okay, you may proceed now. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its contents… Dammit…

* * *

Ichigo entered the classroom, his book bag hung over his left shoulder and his back hunched over slightly having his face molded into a scowl. He was already expecting his predictable morning, beginning with an over-exaggerated hello from…

"IICHHHIIGOOO!" Keigo yelled, running to his orange haired friend with open arms.

Ichigo quickly punched Keigo down to the ground and walked past him, unfazed by anything. Now his other friend will greet him…

"Hey, Ichigo." Mizuro greeted as he was texting, then closing his phone shut.

"Sup." Then Keigo will complain…

"Ow, that really hurt…" Keigo mumbled, pinching his nose and still lying on the ground.

Ichigo sat down at his desk and began to tap his fingers on his desk. And now a bubbly hello from…

No one.

Seconds ticked by, turning into minutes and Ichigo then looked around the room. This wasn't normal. His eyes averted to the classroom door and saw Chad walking in from his daily before-school-bathroom-trip and his silent greeting. But, what happened to the over-happy hello from Orihime? Something in Ichigo felt weird without hearing her voice this morning…

"Oi, Tatsuki!" Ichigo stood up and quickly walked towards his childhood friend. "Um, where's Orihime? She's usually here at school early…"

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo weirdly, thinking something but then shook the thought away and decided to just answer his question. "Today's the day her brother died. You know she doesn't come to school on this day." Ichigo nodded, mentally slapping himself, and grabbed his book bag from his desk, running out the classroom.

At the same time, sensei was entering the classroom. "Hey, Ichigo! Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, got a real bad stomach ache! Going to see the nurse!"

"Hmm… okay." She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the front of the classroom as everyone else was sitting at their assigned seats.

At the same time, Keigo nudged at Mizuro and winked at him. "Check this out." He whispered. Mizuro shook his head, burying his face with his hand. "Hey, Sensei, I have a real bad stomach ache, too! Oh, the pain!" He dramatically acted. He slowly stood up and continued, "I think Imma go to the nurse as well…"

"Suck it up and sit your butt down." She replied, not even turning her head in his direction.

"Favoritism!" Keigo mumbled as he sat back down.

Ichigo had no idea what he was doing, somehow his legs were just leading him on where to go. He rushed past the park, but then halted immediately. Walking slowly backwards, he saw Orihime sitting on swings. He took a deep breath and began to head to where she was while his heart was racing wildly. Ichigo stood next to her and took a silent deep breath.

"Inoue?"

She quickly turned her head around and in that second he saw tears streaming down her face and in that second he saw that, his heart ached in pain – it ached to take them away. She turned her head around once again and quickly wiped away her tears and turned to face him once again. She turned to face the man she wanted to ever see first and last in the whole world.

"Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you were- Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime squealed from surprise. The man she loved so dearly was actually hugging her.

"Hey, stop crying, okay? I don't know what to do when a girl cries…" Ichigo softly whispered near her ear.

_He doesn't know what to do? Just hugging me is already making me feel better… Ichigo Kurosaki always knows what to do!_ Orihime laughed within her own mind and pulled away from the hug, even though she really didn't want to. Sadly, only his touch could calm her and make her go wild at the same time. Not that he knew any of this. Hopefully.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, but I'm fine being alone. You should really go back to school and-,"

"Inoue, I'm not leaving a girl I found crying in the park _alone_. Let alone a friend of mine." He smiled to her and in a flash he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, but as quickly as it came, it left.

_Right, we're only friends… But that's good enough for me!_

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime beamed and stood up. Within that same moment, the sun rose above the trees from the park, hitting Orihime, shining on her silky auburn hair, kissing her soft skin, sparking the life in her large grey eyes. Ichigo shook his head, trying to get these weird thoughts out of his head. _What in the world is happening to me?_ Orihime began to walk out of the park and Ichigo quickly walked next to her and fell into her walking pace.

"So, where are we going now?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I have to go get my raincoat and my umbrella from my house and then I would like to go to the cemetery… if that's okay with you." Orihime glanced up at him with pleading eyes and Ichigo robotically nodded his head.

"Wait, why are you going to get an umbrella and raincoat? It's so sunny." And so it was. The sun was already pretty high in the sky for it being 9:30 in the morning. Plus, Ichigo remembered the weatherman saying sunny skies all day…

"Can't you smell it? Rain is coming." Orihime breathed in deeply, her chest slowly rising, and she breathed out, a large smile on her face. Ichigo breathed in as well and all he smelled was… air.

_Whatever, might as well go along with it. Make her happy._ Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. _Wait, why do I want to make her happy?_ He thought for a while and just concluded with a simple: _we're just friends and friends want each other to be happy…_

They finally reached the healer's home and Ichigo decided to wait outside for her.

"What! That wouldn't be very hostly for me if you stayed outside. Come on in, Kurosaki-kun. Make yourself comfortable. Plus, it might take a while because I don't know where I last put my raincoat…" She lightly laughed and opened the door wide for the both to come in. "I'll be right back." She jogged to her room and closed the door behind her.

The young shinigami examined the home of his friend and smiled. Oddly, he felt safe. Even though it was small, it was very cozy. He sat down on the couch and he somehow got a whiff of a light, sweet scent. Instinctively, he picked up one of the pillows from the couch and began to smell it… _Wow, that smells good…_

"Kurosaki-kun?"Orihime called out from behind him. He jumped and quickly placed the pillow back to where it belonged. He turned his head around and was somehow expecting a slap on the face or harsh words, but instead got a soft, gentle voice asking, "Are you hungry? Or thirsty? I just realized that I didn't ask you before." Ichigo shook his head no and Orihime nodded, heading back into her room. Ichigo sighed in relief and slouched over the couch. _Man, I hope she didn't see that… What in the world was I thinking? I must seem like some crazy ass stalker now…_ Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair and breathed heavily out.

"Okay. I'm ready now." Ichigo stood up and nodded. They both walked silently as they went to the cemetery. They walked past a couple of tombstones and Orihime suddenly stopped in front of one and she knelt down in front of it.

"Hi, onii-san. I brought a very special guest with me today! It's Kurosaki-kun, you know, my other friend that I talk about a lot…" Orihime blushed, not really believing that she actually just said that out loud in front of Ichigo. "Well, I miss you a lot, onii-san. But… I know you're in a better place now…"

Ichigo shuffled his feet, not really knowing what to do or say at this point. The only grave he's been to was his mother's. He then began to hear sniffles and worriedly looked down at Orihime.

"I don't know why I'm crying… I'm fine, really! It's just… I miss you so much…" Orihime turned her head to the left and saw Ichigo kneeling down next to her.

"You know, Sora, you raised Inoue really good. She's really smart in school, and has a kind heart. She takes real good care of her friends, always putting them first before her own. And I'm sure it's all because she was raised by the right person."

Orihime's face was filled with tears, but oddly enough, there was still a smile on her face. She suddenly hugged him and even though it caught Ichigo off guard, he hugged her back. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

"Hey, stop saying that. You've been saying it all day. It's nothing really."

"Well, it's something to me." Orihime smiled and stood up. "Sayonara, onii-san." Ichigo stood up as well and impulsively took hold of Orihime's hand. Orihime stopped walking and turned to face Ichigo, confused. "What happened, is-,"

Whether he planned it or not, Ichigo had kissed Orihime. And whether he thought about it or not, it was better than he could've imagined. Their lips moved together, their hearts somehow beat as one and in that moment, they both knew.

_You are my everything…_

* * *

So? How'd you like it? :D Review please! And should I turn this into a one-shot story? I may just add a bit more if you guys say yes… :)


	44. Party and Fun and Just a Bit More

Sorry for the late update! I can barely get inspired anymore. T.T Well, I saw a picture of Ichigo and Orihime and Orihime was wearing a nice long pretty dress and Ichigo was wearing a suit and a mask so I thought about giving Orihime a masquerade for her 16th birthday! Might be a sequel to this drabble. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimerr:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Oh, wow! You look amazing, Orihime!" Tatsuki complimented once her best friend had come out of the dressing room.

"Really? You don't think that I'm wearing too much make-up?" Orihime smoothed out her dress nervously, her heart beating hard and fast.

"Seriously? All you're wearing as make-up is lip gloss and a cream eye shadow. Orihime, calm down. Everything will be fine." Tatsuki tried to calm her down, but it didn't seem to help.

"Oh my gosh, what if I _fall_?" Orihime gasped and buried her face in her hands.

"Get it together, woman! You're going out in front of those people and have the time of your life! You got it?"

"Got it…" Orihime mumbled.

"I said, you GOT IT?"

"I got it!" Orihime yelled, already feeling loads better. "Wait what if no one comes?"

"Oh, forget it."

**One Hour Later**

"Oi, you actually came Ichigo?" Ichigo turned his head to see Renji and Rukia heading towards the table where he was sitting at.

"Yeah, of course I came. It's Orihime's birthday party and I would've gotten my ass kicked." He shuddered at the threat he recalled from Tatsuki. "Anyways, nice costume. What are you a magician?" Ichigo chuckled and suddenly got stomped on his foot, hard.

"No he is not, baka! I chose this outfit for him. And magicians don't wear masks, dumbass." Rukia looked up at her boyfriend, smiling.

"Well, I see who the man in the relationship is." Ichigo mocked.

"Why, you little-!" Renji began, but was cut off from Tatsuki on the microphone at the front of the stage. They all turned their heads as to pay attention.

"I would like to welcome you, the birthday girl, Orihime!" Yells were heard all around the room and out stepped Orihime in a long golden gown that synched in at her waist, accentuating her chest. The sleeves fell off from her porcelain skin and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, curled at the ends with her hairpins shining from the spotlight.

"Oh, wow. I didn't expect all of you to actually come." She nervously laughed and continued talking. "Well, I hope you guys enjoy yourselves! Have fun and enjoy the party!"

"We'll cut the cake at 10, so make sure you stay 'til then." Tatsuki quickly added in and put back the microphone. Music boomed into the room and Ichigo saw at the corner of his eye, Orihime and Tatsuki walking towards them. They both now had their masks on, Orihime with a shining gold and Tatsuki with sparkling silver.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming." Orihime half-yelled over the music once she reached them. Up close, Ichigo could see her slightly better and slightly blushed when his eyes accidently fell upon her chest. Quickly looking down, he cleared his throat and began to drum his fingers on the table.

"And especially you, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo looked up, confused. Orihime was smiling to him and then looked away.

"For what?"

"For coming. I know you didn't want to come, so thank you for actually taking away your free time to come to my party."

"Well, you're my friend, Inoue. Of course I came."

"Hey, you're supposed to be wearing a mask, Ichigo!" Tatsuki hit him upside the head and Ichigo just let it slide and put on his black mask.

"Happy?"

The night continued on and Ichigo just stayed sitting at the table, eating lots of food. Suddenly, Orihime walked up to him, slightly sweaty and beaming. "Come dance, Kurosaki-kun! You're going to have to burn off the calories from all the food you ate somehow." She giggled and Ichigo slightly smiled. Sighing, he slowly got up and followed the birthday girl to the dance floor. She seemed to pull out Tatsuki from within the crowd and the both of them started dancing to the music.

Ichigo felt slightly awkward, knowing that deep within himself, he didn't know how to dance. He never had to since he never went to a party that had included dances. He never went to a party in fact. Period.

"Come on, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime then began to sway his arms and tried to move his body with the music. She was laughing jubilantly and Ichigo couldn't help but to think there was this sort-of glow to her that eased him. Soon enough, he found himself dancing. But then, he heard chuckles around him and he flushed with embarrassment. Leaving the dance floor and Orihime as well, he went outside for some air and hopefully leaving behind his embarrassing moment.

Orihime watched Ichigo leave and she found herself following him. When she got outside as well, his back was to her and he was muttering something to himself

"Such a dumbass, actually dancing… I must've looked stupid…"

"I liked the way you danced, Ichigo." Orihime suddenly spoke out.

"Wha-? Oh, Inoue. Um, I didn't know you were there."

"Oh, if you want to be alone that's okay. I mean like, that must've been the reason on why you came out here. To be alone. And not with me. I shouldn't have followed you, I'm sorry. Okay, I'll shut up now. Bye." She was blushing profusely and Ichigo saw that and he instinctively reached out for her hand. Their fingers brushed against one another and Orihime pulled her hand away, not expecting the sudden gesture.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inoue. I don't know-,"

Suddenly she was kissing him and oddly enough, Ichigo didn't pull her away. Their lips moved together and too soon it ended.

"Oh damn! I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I don't know what came over me! I-I'm going to g-go…" She stuttered and walked away. Ichigo just stood there in shock.

* * *

Review please! Oh, I started another story based upon the movie _Anastasia_ so check it out. :) As for my other story... still working on it as well as my one-shot. I'm so terrible. T.T


	45. Work Day

Hi there! Okay, I'm in Florida and am very busy vacationing so I won't be updating a lot. I might every now and then this week, but don't expect anything from ANY of my stories. I know I haven't updating either of them in a while, so I apologize. Well, here it is! Don't know what inspired this one... I guess the door... I don't know...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Dammit! I'm late!" Ichigo ran out of his bedroom, throwing his suit jacket over his shoulder.

"Wait! Your breakfast!" Orihime called after him as he ran past her.

"Can't right now! Sorry, Orihime!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Oh, don't be silly." Orihime grabbed the ready piece of toast off of a plate and shoved it in his mouth. "See, now you can go."

"Mthank, Orihme." Ichigo attempted to thank with the bread in his mouth. He took it out and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Have fun at work!" She yelled, holding a hand over her round stomach and the other waving good-bye. She watched as the Toyota drove off the driveway and down the street and headed back into the house.

* * *

Review please! :D


	46. Poetry

Okay! I know I'm not updating so much anymore, and I'm sorry. T.T I was inspired by this one with not an Ichihime pic, but a drawing of some other people in which I don't even know who they were... Anyways, please review at the end! I believe I will put up the last chapter to Just for Today or Maybe Forever in about a week or two, so please look out for that. :) As for my Anastasia story... I'm not sure. I'm having a bit of problems as having a feisty Orihime. .

* * *

Orihime exasperatedly breathed out, frustrated with her English homework. Ichigo coolly sat in a chair across from her table and playfully looked towards her.

"Having trouble with the English homework, Inoue?" Ichigo teased; after all, she was one of the smartest people in their class.

"No…" He looked at her and she continued. "Maybe a little…" He looked at her even harder and she gave in. "Okay! So I am! Is it such a crime?" She hid her face within the book and grunted. Ichigo laughed and moved the chair next to her.

"Okay, okay. I'll help you since you insisted so much." Orihime smiled at him and passed the book towards him. She listened to him as he attempted to help her interpret the poem they were supposed to analyze and write a page upon that was due the next day. Thankfully, she was able to understand the simplified version that Ichigo told her of the poem and was able to do her homework. "Wow, who knew Kurosaki-kun was so smart." She giggled and he smirked.

"Yeah, I'm just full of surprises, who knows what I'll do next, right?" He was slowly leaning his face closer and closer, his voice practically seducing her. He then quickly pulled away and Orihime pouted.

"Neh, that's no fair!"

"Oh, really?" Ichigo began to tickle her, her laughter filling his ears.

"Ahaha! Stop! Stop! Ahaha! This! Ahaha! Is! Ha! Not! Fair! Haha!" Orihime somehow managed to speak words through her tickle attack, her breathing already quick and heavy. Ichigo stopped tickling her and quickly gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Stop getting so distracted and do your homework." He smirked and sat down in his seat, picking the book again. Orihime giggled and sat down, beginning her paper.

* * *

Review please! My lack of reviewers is saddening me. T.T


	47. Hero

Okay, I am very sorry for not updating in MONTHS! So I apologize... But hey, I have now updated :D I was inspired throug hearing Hero by Skillet, and no, this isn't a very fluffy drabble but I do still hope you like it. Well, I shall be quiet and let you read. :) Oh, and please review when you're done! Would be gretly appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach nor the song that inspired me to write this drabble... T.T

* * *

Tears were streaming down her face; her words were like a broken record.

"No, no, no! Please, no, don't Kurosaki-kun…" Sobs escaped her lips.

"Inoue…" His voice slightly cracked at saying her name. Oh, how he hated to see her like this…

"I don't want you to… Please, let me!" Her large grey orbs looked through his strikingly brown eyes.

"You know I can't let that happen, it has to be me either way. Only _I_ can defeat him, Inoue. And you know that…" She didn't respond. "I'm the one who has to save us all; it can't be anyone else. I accepted this a long time ago."

"Then I don't want you to be the hero, anymore! I can't stand to see you getting hurt anymore, I don't know what I'd do if you'd die! I don't know, I don't know…" She shook her head back and forth uncontrollably.

"Inoue!" Ichigo held her head between his hands and shifted it up towards him so that she'd look at him. "I _am_ going to come back. And I will protect everyone, especially you. I _have_ to do this. I will win. I _will_. Trust me, please…" He leaned his head against hers. Both of their eyes were closed. She sniffed and pulled back from him. Licking her lips, she sighed loudly. Then smiled. And nodded. Ichigo placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "This is not goodbye, okay?" She nodded again.

"I love you, Kurosaki-kun." She smiled sadly up at him as he stood up.

"I love you too, Inoue." And at that he walked away.

She watched his silhouette slowly fade away from her vision and bowed her head.

* * *

Please review! :)


	48. You're Not Alone

Wow, sorry for not updating for months! There's not much action here between the two characters, but there's a little something something. :) Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Orihime fast-walked to the bathroom, pushing the door open and running into the bathroom stall, quickly shutting the door behind her.

_Just take deep breaths, deep breaths…_Tears were on the verge of coming out, but she couldn't let them fall. If even one tear comes out, it'd look like she'd been crying for hours. And she can't have Tatsuki see her like that. She had told her best friend that she was just fine.

_I'm fine! Everything's okay… Everything is back to normal… No one's going to hurt you anymore…_ Orihime shook her head to herself and took deep breaths, trying to think positive thoughts. She was finally able to calm down, but she just stayed in the bathroom stall for just a few more minutes to compose herself before she had to face the outside world once again…

Ichigo raised his head when he heard Orihime's voice ask sensei to go the bathroom. It was odd really, she never asked to go before… _Before Hueco Mundo…_ He shook the thought away, he asked her after all, well Tatsuki really, if she was fine. And all he got was, "She just says she's fine," from Tatsuki and she would walk away from him.

But then there was this nagging feeling that she wasn't fine… She's still hurting somehow…

_I'll talk to her myself after school._

Orihime walked back into the classroom and sat back down in her seat. Sighing, she picked up her pen once more and focused on the class. Although, the young healer felt like she was being watched… Slightly turning her head to the right, she saw that Ichigo was staring at her. When he saw that she caught him, he only smiled faintly to her, a smile in which she returned, and turned back to the board.

_Oh my gosh, Kurosaki-kun was staring at me! Wait, no it's nothing… He only thinks of you as a friend… just a friend…_

The rest of the day passed by and the final bell rang, announcing for the students to leave. Orihime put away her books, and stood up to leave. Although when she finally looked up, she saw the man she loved standing next to her desk.

"Hey, Inoue, I was wondering if I could walk you home today."

Her eyes widened at the sudden suggestion, barely believing they were true. He seemed to be waiting for her answer…

"Oh, yeah! Sure, that'd be great." She gave him a big smile, mostly out of nervousness though. She glanced to Tatsuki and she gave her a thumbs up sign and winked as well. Orihime blushed, hoping her beloved didn't just see that.

They walked out of the school and Orihime looked up at the blue sky.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She asked without really knowing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess so."Ichigo replied back. He scratched the back of his head, not really knowing how to begin talking about the real reason as to why he's walking her home.

It was then silent between the two of them and all the orange-top could do was clear his throat.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun, exactly why are you walking me home?" He looked at her in surprise, and her eyes widened. "I mean, I'm happy you are! Because it just seems like we don't really hang out a lot, but it's not a common thing you do for me…" She trailed off, blushing heavily. _Oh gosh, now I must sound like a weirdo to him, he probably thinks I'm rude too right now!_

He slightly turned his head towards her, hoping that his words will come out right. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something and I'm kind of hoping you'll tell me the truth…" He slowly began. Her heart pounded in her chest, hoping to heaven that it wasn't what she thought it was… "Inoue, are you really okay? I mean, I'm just getting this feeling that you're not feeling so great, like you're just acting happy so that no one will worry about you. Like what you usually do." He softly laughed and looked ahead of him.

A rush of relief washed over Orihime's body. She was able to breathe normal again. _Wow, I can't believe he noticed… I guess I'm not as great of an actress as I thought! _She jokingly thought in her head. She accidently laughed out loud and just went to answer his question, "Thank you for your concern, Kurosaki-kun, but really, I'm fine." And she gave him a smile, a true, sincere smile. But of course it's only due to the moment that she's in right now.

He then stopped walking and just looked at her. "You don't have to keep lying you know."

She just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Inoue, please, tell me what's going on. It pains me to see you like this, keeping all your emotions bottled up inside."

"I'm scared…" was all she said. It was soft, almost blending in with the breeze, but still audible to Ichigo's ears. And once he heard that, he hugged her.

"Don't feel scared, no one is coming after you now, Aizen is gone along with all the other bastards who hurt you. And if a new guy comes around to hurt you, then I'll protect you. I'm not going to allow any of my friends to be hurt again. Especially you." He then pulled away, but still had his hand gripped on her shoulders. "Inoue, you just need to let go. Of everything. You just need to enjoy life now, it's over." He then gave her his own rare smile and she gave him a soft smile back.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. You helped me a lot." Tears ran down her face, but she quickly wiped them away, not wanting to have her love see her cry like a child. _I'm a strong woman! I won't cry in front of Kurosaki-kun!_

"Of course, I'm here you know. And all of your other friends. Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida. You're not alone." Without thinking, he placed his hand on her cheek and she smiled up at him. Finally seeing what he was doing, he quickly put his hand back to his side and cleared his throat and continued walking with her by his side.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'll try to update every now and then, I should be doing my summer homework... Hopefully the next one won't be next year. Please review! Oh, and if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me. :) But then again, I'm sure you would write your own suggestions... anywho, I'm done now. Until next time!

P.S. Sorry about my one-shot thing... It's a bit more difficult to write one than I thought... So, just forget about it for now until I actually plan it out thoroughly. Sorry. =/


	49. Revelation

A/N: Wow. It's been a long while. O.O I'm very sorry, I had a HUGE writer's block, and I kind of lost my inspiration. I've barely been keeping up with Bleach as well. Dx It' absolutely horrific. Well, I might post up another drabble today, I'm kind of feeling pumped. This is kind of a long drabble, a bit sad, sorry. =/ Anywho, this was inspired by the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane, great song btw. And yeah. Please review! And I'm very sorry to everyone again for being such a horrible updater. Dx I promise it's not because of reviews or anything (which I realized I passed the 200 mark! I can't thank all of you guys enough!), it's just my lack of inspiration. Trust me I can update every now and then, but i want to give you guys the best and not crap, so it takes me a while. xP No excuses, I know! Well, you may continue on to read. Please review when you're done - and I shall allow you to yell at me as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, not one bit of it.

* * *

Orihime's mind buzzed with anxiety, she couldn't believe that she was going to do this. Finally. Of course it took persuasion from her best friend to do so, but still. Her heart pounded as her eyes averted to the clock, ticking away the seconds that her secret will no longer be hidden. Ticking away the seconds to it being revealed.

She had mulled over whether or not to do so, the idea turning in her mind over and over again. She had actually went to the bank of the river and sat, just thinking. Watching the current slowly go on by. And that was when she just knew that she had to tell him. It was going to be the last day of school the next day, and that was when her resolve hardened. Breathing the river air, she slowly got up and gave a sad smile. At least Tatsuki had suggested that road trip if anything goes wrong… but she just might go for it either way. It's not like he has mutual feelings or anything…

_It's not like he has mutual feelings…_ She thought once more in her head, her heart feeling heavy all of a sudden. She then felt that she couldn't do it, but she must… She must…

The bell rang and Orihime looked up, running her eyes over the classroom. She caught the bright orange hair and her heart clenched.

"Have a great summer! See you in a couple of months!" Sensei yelled over the chatter of the students as they were filing out. Before Ichigo could leave, Orihime quickly walked to his desk and gave him a small smile, thankful in her heart that he was alone for now.

Ichigo stayed put in his seat, not wanting to get out of the classroom with the crowd, he didn't want to get anyone upset – more like himself – for the hallway being too crowded. Suddenly, he felt a presence near him and looked up and saw that it was his auburn friend. She gave him a small smile, a bit too small for her usual giddy atmosphere. He gave a small smile back, but a questioning look to her.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun, I was wondering if you had any plans after-school…" She asked in a soft voice.

"Er, I don't think I do. Just have to get home before dinner unless I want my ass kicked by my dad. Why?"

Orihime began to twiddle her finger in front of her and she turned her eyes to the wall. "I was wondering if you could just join me for a bit at the park. I have something to tell you." She then bit her lip, knowing there's no turning back.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you out in front." Orihime nodded and walked off, her mind whirring once more.

Ichigo got up, slung his book bag over his shoulder and walked out into the hallway, thankful it was quite empty now, and headed to his locker. Once he was done getting all that he needed, her went outside and saw Orihime at the front gate.

"Alright, let's go."

She didn't say anything in return, but only began walking in the direction of the park. It was about a ten minute walk and the young vizard felt a bit awkward with the silence.

"So… Any plans for the summer?" He asked nervously, not knowing why.

"It depends." Was all she replied with.

"Depends on what?" He questioned further.

Orihime opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, not knowing what to say. A pained look crossed her face and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

To Orihime's relief, she saw the park in the distance. "We're here." She looked up at him with the same small smile and began to walk ahead of him to a bench that seemed isolated from the rest of the park. Ichigo didn't question the spot, but sat down beside her.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?"

Orihime only gazed in front of her, not even slightly turning her head at the sound of her beloved's voice. She bit her lip and her heart was pounding furiously. She thought she was going to pass out.

"Inoue?"

"You know, we've been friends for a while, and we've gone through a lot as well." She breathed out, rushing the words.

"Yeah..." Ichigo waited patiently for her to continue, not knowing where the conversation was going at all.

"Well, through everything that we've gone through, and even before you had gotten your Shinigami powers, I guess…" She seemed to slow out every word, as if to purposely build suspense, but in fact only because a part of her wanted to keep this secret hidden, because she was scared. She was afraid.

Ichigo didn't interrupt this time, allowing the auburn beauty take her time to say what she has to.

"I guess you can say that through the time that we've known each other, I began to love you…" She couldn't believe it, she said it! Out loud! To him! And somehow that rest got easier to say.

"It all just seemed to start as a silly little crush, you can say. We didn't really talk that much either way, except through Tatsuki-chan…" She lightly laughed here and continued, "But then everything changed because of, you know. And when I had gotten my powers, I too wanted to protect my friends like how you wanted to.

And that's why I went to help you with saving Rukia-chan as well. And why I had gone with Ulquiorra to Hueco Mundo. To protect you all, to protect my friends...

But being by your side or behind you in battle, seeing your struggles and your weaknesses and your strengths, it just made me begin to love you even more. The way that you sacrifice yourself for others is a noble thing for anyone to do…

I look up to you, Kurosaki-kun, because one day I wish to become strong like you as well. Well, I'm babbling on, aren't I?" She then laughed and finally turned towards her love. "I really don't expect anything; it's quite alright if you don't feel the same. In fact, it'd be understandable. I just wanted to let you know – and Tatsuki-chan also." She laughed once more and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for listening to me, and I'm sorry if I've now become a burden…

Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun…" With those words said, she got up and walked away, trying to hold her tears in.

There on the bench sat a young man with bright orange hair, not moving at all except for his breathing. The look upon his face was of confusion and there he still sat for about an hour more, immovable from that bench.

* * *

Yeah... I decided to end it there. I might continue it, might not... I just don't know how to have Ichigo react exactly... Shall I go super fluffy? xD Ha-ha maybe... Anywho, please review! And thanks guys for sticking with me throughout my lack of updates... I'm sorry...

BTW, I'll try my best to update my other story Orihime Inoue: The Princess, but I have to look up an online website for it, since I don't own it... So updating that story will probably take me longer. I won't give any promises as to how long it might take cause I tend to end up not doing so. Sorry. Dx I'm horrible... T.T

AND, as for that one-shot I used to always talk about, yeah I might just create a new story with it after I finish or at least mid-way my other one. I realized I suck at one-shots. And I kinda want another story of mine up... Did that sound kind of conceited? =X


	50. Alive

Yay! Another drabble :D Well, I had this idea this morning and I had to write it once I got home... so here it is! And sorry it isn't a continuation of the last drabble, I'm kind of thinking about it, but thank you guys for the reviews! And the ideas as well! They were so helpful. :D Well, please review at the end, it's not so sad... well the beginning is... Kay, proceed to read. :)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Bleach... Which is probably a good thing, Tite Kubo seems to be doing a great job with it. xD

* * *

She couldn't stop staring, the view haunting her mind. She couldn't believe it. It can't be true.

Her savior can't be **dead**.

But there he lay. Motionless. Not one sweet breath coming out of him.

Tears fell without her consent. She ran to him, mumbling his name under her breath, hoping that it had some type of magic to bring him back to life. Back to everyone. Back to her.

But no matter how many times she spoke his name, no matter how much her heart wished to God or to whatever divine power there was to bring him back, nothing happened.

Dead eyes. Still heart. There was absolutely no life in him and it broke her.

It just can't be! This couldn't be happening…

Panting, Orihime's eyes opened, tears already on the verge to come out. _It was just a dream… Just a dream…_ She tried her best to console herself, but the auburn beauty just couldn't get the haunting image out of her mind. Not only that, but she couldn't get the gnawing feeling that was inside from her dream to leave her system. She was still scared and heartbroken.

Not really knowing what she was doing, Orihime grabbed her jacket from the closet, put on her shoes and left her house. She began to walk into the direction of Ichigo's house and once she was in front of his door did she finally realize what she was doing.

_Oh my gosh! What am I doing? I can't just knock on the door! What if I wake up his family? It's like 3 in the morning! Oh, I need to think things through a lot more better…_

Even through her mind's ranting, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

"Inoue?"

And there stood her beloved, in his shihakusho, perfectly healthy and alive.

Then she couldn't help herself.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She ran to him with arms wide open and hugged him, her face buried in his chest.

"I-Inoue? Are you alright?" His cheeks had gotten slightly heated from his friend's sudden action, but didn't mind in the least.

"I'm just so happy that you're okay." She smiled up at him through her trail of tears coming down her cheeks.

"Of course I'm okay… Are you?"

Orihime nodded, but still didn't step away. And that was when she mumbled through the fabric, "I just don't want you going anywhere…"

Ichigo was touched by the healer's words and smiled, hugging her back. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here…"

* * *

Review please!


	51. Walk With Me

Hey people! This is a bit of a fluffy drabble, so enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. But... oh never mind.

* * *

Orihime stared at the board, her leg shaking impatiently for the bell to ring. Of course she loved school and took it seriously, but today just wasn't a day where her brain felt like thinking. At last, to her relief, the bell rang.

"Alright, kids! Don't forget to do your homework and have a great weekend!" Sensei yelled out as the teens rushed out of the classroom.

Orihime took her time packing, just happy that school was finally over for the day. To her surprise, there was someone waiting for her. It wasn't until she got up and finally looked up as well that she noticed she was alone in the classroom with a certain orange top boy.

"Kurosaki-kun! Why are you still here?" She asked curiously, walking over to him.

He seemed to be deep in thought, especially with the fact that he still hadn't packed his schoolbooks. The young healer stuck her head in front of the boy's face which caused him to finally get out of his stupor. He finally looked up, analyzing the person before him.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime called out to him once again more out of concern than curiosity.

"I'll walk you home today, Inoue." Ichigo forwardly responded. Confused and shocked, Orihime opened her mouth to argue that it wasn't necessary, but before she could even mutter a word, he held up his hand.

"I want to walk you, and no it's not a burden for me to do so, if it was I wouldn't have told you that I was going to walk you home." He gave her his reserved mile and she grinned back. They both walked out together and quickly changed into their shoes.

All the while Orihime's mind was buzzing as to why her friend had suddenly wanted to walk her home. She was happy of course, but confused nonetheless.

The two teens passed the school gates and were finally on the path towards Orihime's apartment. It was quiet for awhile, neither knowing what to exactly say. At last Ichigo initiated small talk with a normal question.

"So, how have you been?" He glanced at her, but quickly averted his eyes in front of him.

"Pretty good, a little overwhelmed with all the schoolwork that I have to catch up, but the work is piling down. How about you, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Um… alright, I guess. I'm also doing my best to catch up on schoolwork, but I feel like something else is nagging at me, like as if I'm missing something important…" His voice then trailed off and Orihime gave him a questioning look.

To her dismay, they were on the last block before they arrived at her apartment. A slight frown appeared on her face, an uncomfortable sight to see from the usual bubbly girl. And Ichigo just happened to look at her to catch this frown.

"Why the sudden frown, Inoue?"

She blinked her eyes a few times, and replied with a question. "I was frowning?" He then chuckled and nodded and she only shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

They finally stopped in front of her apartment and Orihime opened her mouth once more to say thanks and good-bye, but it fell short once she heard the words that came out of her beloved's mouth.

"You wanna go out on tomorrow?" He asked, not really looking at her with his hand behind his head.

"Wh-what?" Orihime mumbled.

"Do you… wanna go out… tomorrow…" Ichigo began to slightly sweat out of nervousness. Sure he could handle hollows and arrancars, but asking a girl out? Especially to ask out Orihime seemed to be an impossible task.

"I would love to." She smiled widely at him and giggled. Ichigo then chuckled and nodded more to himself than to her.

"Er, great… So, I'll pick you up at around 7…?" She smiled in approval and he started to walk backwards, waving in good-bye. "Alright, so, uh, see you tomorrow." Ichigo smiled his rare smile and she waved back, grinning as well.

"Until tomorrow, Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime walked to her apartment while Ichigo walked towards his house, but both shared the same anxious and happy feeling, not knowing exactly what tomorrow might bring to the both of them.

* * *

Review please! And I also just wanted to thank all of you guys that had reviewed my previous drabble or favorited or subcribed to, whatever it was, THANK YOU! I really do appreciate it all, and I may not let you guys know personally, but honestly, its the e-mails that I get from FFNet that tell me that I have a new review or have been favorited or whatever. Honestly, I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with my up and downs as a writer.

On another note... I'm thinking about writing a new story! I know I should first finish my other one, but I just have this idea stuck in my head that came to me this morning, so I think I'm going to start planning it out and hopefully it'll be out in about 2 weeks! :) So yeah, just giving a head up. Uhm, so yeah.. Please review again and thanks!


	52. A Moment With You

Well it's been a long time hasn't it... Anyways, here's a very lovey short drabble for you guys. I've had writer's block, and still slightly do. My writing juices haven't been flowing that much. Dx Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and gosh, they really need to have Ichigo and Orihime together so that they can kiss and get married and have beautiful babies together. 'Kay I'm done.**

* * *

Orihime breathed in deeply, and then slowly breathed out. She didn't move, afraid to awaken her beloved who was sound asleep. Her head lay partly on Ichigo's chest, her hand placed above his heart, which was pumping strongly and rhythmically. The auburn smiled contentedly to herself, etching the memory into her mind, letting the time fly by. His arm was around her, making her feel safe and warm.

_I wish I could be like this forever…_

Orihime then felt Ichigo move his head and she glanced up at him, a soft smile already on her face.

"Well that was the best nap I ever had." He then chuckled and she giggled at his comment and a comfortable silence filled the room.

Orihime began to comb her fingers through his hair, and she made a note in her mind how soft it was, despite its spiky appearance. She then brought it down and let it rest where it was before. She then smiled and Ichigo looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"Nothing, just happy is all." She slightly pulled herself up and gave a small kiss.

"Oh. Well I'm happy, too." Ichigo slightly blushed and his girlfriend lightly laughed at his shyness, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Please review! I bet half of you forgot you even subscribed for this haha. Honestly, thanks for everything, the subscribes, reviews, favorites, I really do appreciate all of them. I'll try my best to update a bit more! I should really stop giving out promises...


	53. My Sacrifice

Okay! So it's been a long, long, long, long while since I've updated... I'm really sorry. I've just had a lack of inspiration and college applications to worry about and dumb guy problems to worry about, but you probably don't care except for the lack of updates! It probably seemed like I left the face of the planet, didn't it? Well, no! I AM BACK AND STRONGER THAN EVER! Actually not true. But, here's a kind-of one-shot. Not very fluffy, might continue, but I like the way it ends. Inspired by "My Sacrifice" by Creed, another one of the songs from the poll I had super-duper long ago. Hope you enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of its characters. Nor the song. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Laughter filled the air as Orihime walked through the park. The birds were chirping and the sky was clear with a few hints of clouds every now and then. She headed to the same bench that she used to sit at from years ago.

_Wow, has it really been seven years? Everything looks the same…_

She slowly sat down on the bench, basking in the sun and smiling. She had just gotten back to Karakura Town from travelling the world as a pastry chef. She had gone to Paris, France for an internship in the culinary arts and after entering a contest and won, her fame grew tremendously in the culinary world. She was gazing up at the sky, thinking over the past few years and what would be in store for her here back at home. Slowly she fell asleep as the wind whispered in her ear, lulling her to sleep.

Next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. Eyes popping wide open, the first thing she saw was a thick set of bright orange hair, and that was when she fainted.

The alarm beeped loudly, making sure to wake its owner. Ichigo groaned and punched down on the alarm, shutting it off. He lay still for a minute and then slowly got up. And so his day begins.

Take a shower. Put on clothes. Check zipper. Closed? Yes. Eat breakfast. Brush teeth. Get laptop and bag. Grab keys. Check zipper again. Leave. Lock door. Walk five blocks. Wait for bus. Take bus. Get off bus. Walk to school. Get to class. Two minutes late. Class is over. Eat lunch. Waste time on laptop. Go to next class. Class ends. Leave school. Walk to bus stop. Wait for bus. Get on bus. Get off bus. Walk home.

Ichigo's life seemed to be on robotic mode where everything was just routine. He did what he had to and nothing more. He checked his watch and sighed. Time for his daily run. Quickly changing, he jogged out of his house and started to run towards the park that he used to go to years back. Why he was heading there, he had no idea, but it just seemed like he should.

The sun beat down on him, making him sweat. Music pumped into his ears, increasing his adrenaline. He eventually arrived to the park and he ran along the path. Someone else jogged past him in the opposite direction and kids were playing on the grass. He continued to run deeper into the park when he saw someone sitting on a bench. Normally he'd continue to run by, but the color of this person's hair made him stop. He knew that hair color… _No, it can't be…_ Suddenly Ichigo ran into a sprint towards the person and as he got closer, the realization hit him as he saw who it was.

"Inoue…"

She of course didn't hear him as she was in a deep sleep. Her mouth was slightly open and her chest fell up and down rhythmically as she breathed slowly. _Well, I can't leave her here…_ He began to shake her as to wake her up and her eyes flew open. He saw those beautiful grey orbs for the first time in seven years, filled with surprise and … fear? And that was when she fainted.

"Oh, shit! What do I do?! Inoue! Can you hear me?" Ichigo shook the auburn beauty once more, only to have her fall limp against his chest. "Dammit, what do I do now…" He murmured to himself. _I guess I'll take her back to my place, can't leave her here like this…_ Sighing, Ichigo looked around the park to find it to be quite empty, luckily enough. He hoisted her up and started to head towards his apartment, avoiding bumping into people along the way. To his astonishment, he was able to carry Orihime to his apartment stopping only once along the way.

Closing the door behind him with his foot, he quickly walked to his couch and laid her down. Her hair splayed across her face and he slowly leaned over, wiping the hairs away. Ichigo looked at her for a second, still in unbelief that she was here, in his apartment nonetheless. He finally looked down and saw his sweaty shirt. Feeling unbelievably dirty, he decided to go take a shower.

Orihime's eyes fluttered open and she stretched her body, then suddenly bolted right up. Whose house is she in right now? Why was she laying down on a couch? Wasn't she at the park? _Oh, no! Did I fall asleep again? Did aliens abduct me?!_ She glanced around the small living room to see if there was anyone else there. She then stood up and was about to leave when a picture frame caught her eye. It was of a woman with hair almost the same color as hers, and she was very beautiful… The next picture beside it was what caught her off guard. It looked like Ichigo's sisters, but older, and his dad as well… That was when she recalled it. The flash of orange before she… fainted? _What did I do?! For seven years I haven't seen him, and I FAINT? What nonsense is this! I have to go, right now. I'm so embarrassed, I have to-_

"Inoue?"

Orihime's rant in her mind immediately stopped. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt the weak feeling in her knees once again. _Wow, seven years really did nothing, did it? Here we go…_ She slowly turned around and there he stood. Seven years later. Her first love. Her first heartbreak. The first guy to truly enter her heart ever since her brother. Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

There was a pregnant pause, one not knowing what to really say next. Ichigo just shifted his weight from one foot to the other when Orihime decided to take initiative.

"Ano, what am I doing here… in your apartment, I'm guessing?"

"Oh, I found you sleeping in the park while I was running and I thought it would be best to wake you up, but once I did, you fainted, so I brought you here instead." She made an 'o' with her mouth and nodded.

"So, er, how have you been?" He finally asked. "It's been awhile hasn't it." He awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, a long time… Seven years, right?" _Obviously seven years… I really hope I don't sound stupid…_ He just nodded and she continued. "I've been good. Just came back to town this morning. I'm actually planning to run my own bakery in the city."

"Is that so? Oh, right. You left for an internship in France for that kind of stuff." She lightly laughed and nodded. "Oh, where are my manners. Sit down, do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Just water would be fine. Thanks." She smiled and Ichigo headed to the kitchen as Orihime walked back to the couch. He came back with a glass and handed it to her. She took a few sips and turned to him as he sat next to her.

"So, what about you? How have you been?"

"Well, I'm still in college for my Master's Degree in English and I'm in an internship right now in the city for a publishing company."

"Wow! That's great!"

The phone then rang at that moment and Ichigo excused himself to answer. Orihime now thoroughly looked at the living room, taking in every detail. She noticed the small stack of magazines on top of the coffee table and glanced through the covers. There was one that caught her eye and she gasped. It was the magazine that had her in the cover. It happened two years ago and this magazine isn't very well-known, even in Japan… _Why does he have this?_ She heard footsteps coming back and quickly placed the magazine underneath another one, hiding it from view. She smiled up to him, but her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

"I'm sorry about that, it was my dad just annoying me. I swear I can never get rid of him…"

Orihime laughed and he gave her a questioning look. "Even in high school you complained about your father. I'm happy you still care so strongly for your family even now, Kurosaki-kun." She gave him a bubbly smile and Ichigo's cheeks warmed as they became red. "And your sisters? How have they been?"

"They're both in college. Yuzu actually got married last year; it was surprising but not surprising at the same time if that makes sense." Orihime nodded, urging him to continue. "Karin still seems to be independent. She went out of town for college, dorming there with a full scholarship, as long as she plays for their soccer team."

"That's amazing! It seems like everything is going well in the Kurosaki family." Ichigo only shrugged, not really knowing how to respond.

Ichigo just looked at her, and he felt his heart contracting. Sure he had liked Orihime in high school, not that he had ever admitted it to her or anyone else, and sure he missed her when she left, but the one thing he was not sure of was how he would feel when she would come back. If she came back. And now she's here, in his apartment, and it seems like his feelings came back a hundred times stronger.

Orihime blushed from Ichigo staring at her and she could only glance away, down towards her phone. 7:03 p.m. it blinked. _I have to meet Tatsuki in an hour!_ "Oh! I have to go!" Her sudden loud voice made Ichigo jump and leave his daze. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, but I have to meet Tatsuki-chan in an hour. But I'm really happy that we got to see each other."

"Y-yeah…"

Orihime stood up and headed towards the door with Ichigo following behind.

"Uh, Inoue?" She turned around and he hesitantly continued. "Y-you're still gonna be here tomorrow right…?" She grinned and nodded, replying with an 'of course'. "Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to maybe do this again… over lunch, or something?" Orihime stood there in shock, and didn't say anything for a minute. "I mean, if you're not busy. If you are, then I completely-,"

"Yes! I mean, of course. I have no plans. I'd love to be with you tomorrow."

"Oh, great! So, I guess I'll call you, or something…?" Orihime quickly dug into her purse with her hand and grabbed Ichigo's hand, pulling him closer to her. His face flushed, not knowing what was really happening. He felt the tip of the pen against the skin of his hand and wondered what she was writing on his hand. "Here's my number and my address. So I'll see you tomorrow, ne?" She gave a quick smile and ran down the stairs before he could even reply. Ichigo just looked from his hand back to the running Orihime and yelled after her, "Okay, tomorrow!" She responded with a wave and continued to run.

* * *

Review please? OH. Just a side note, I wanted to say thank you cause I saw how many total reviews this drabble series has gotten and it just blew me away. Honestly, I am grateful for all of my readers, subscribers, those who review or don't, honestly if you even glance at my story, THANK YOU.


	54. Spend Some Time With Me

Hello my fellow readers~! Hope all is well :) Well, here is a continuation to the last drabble. I think I might continue it with just one more. Hope you enjoy! R&R please! (And sorry for the lack of updates... -cough-)

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo own Bleach.

* * *

Birds sang announcing the arrival of the rising of the sun. Orihime turned over in her bed and breathed in deeply. Her eyes slowly opened, squinting at the light entering through her window. Yawning, she stretched and fell limp against her bed again. _The bed is mighty warm, isn't it?_ She groggily thought to herself. Glancing over to her clock with half-closed eyes, she saw that it was nine in the morning. And then it hit her. _I'm meeting Kurosaki-kun for lunch today…_ Just the thought sent butterflies to her stomach. Slightly giggling, she finally got up and started to prepare herself for the day.

Placing her hair up in a tall ponytail, she headed to the bathroom but then saw her cluttered house. Her eyes widened at the mess of the boxes everywhere and sighed, deciding that she should clean before she took a shower. Tightening her ponytail, she walked to the first box and started to unpack.

An hour and a half later, Orihime was placing a mirror up on the wall when her phone started to ring. Jogging towards it, she answered with a chirpy hello.

"Hey Inoue, it's Ichigo."

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun! What's up?" She plopped down on her sofa and brought her knees up, her heart slightly beating faster.

"I was just wondering if you'd be ready in like half an hour? I'm just about to get home in a few minutes."

_HALF AN HOUR?! I STILL NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER! I SMELL LIKE DUST AND NOT PRETTY AT ALL!_ "Of course, it's just the right amount of time I need." _Why did I say that. WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT._

"Perfect, I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah, see you soon!"

They hung up and Orihime ran to the bathroom to take a shower. She ran out fifteen minutes later, her wet hair whipping behind her. She ravaged through her closet, not really knowing what to wear. She finally decided upon jean shorts with a blue shirt that had a hood attached to it. She grabbed her black boots that had a small heel on them and from her drawer, snatched out her white thigh-high socks. She ran out of her room in just a bra and underwear to her kitchen to grab her iron that was hanging behind the wooden pantry door. Running back, she glanced at the clock and saw she only had seven minutes left. Ironing like a maniac, she then put her clothes on even if they were still warm, almost falling over during the process. Stuffing her feet at last into the boots, she jogged over to her vanity and took out her make-up bag. She decided to just go natural, after all, she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. Dumping the contents out of the small bag, she separated her mascara, blush, and lip gloss. Then just as she was about to put them on, she glanced at her hair which was all over the place and still wet. Growling in frustration, she grabbed her hair dryer along with a comb out of the one drawer under her vanity and plugged it in putting it on at full power. Once her hair was dry and combed through, she almost groaned again when she saw herself.

"I NEED MOOSE!" She yelled to no one. Running to the bathroom, she grabbed the bottle of moose and ran back to her room, while squirting the content into her hand.

Once in front of the mirror, she started running the moose through her hair, bringing small curls back in place and calming the frizz down. Content with her hair, she then applied her make-up, bringing her face closer to the mirror. The mascara brought out her already large eyes, her cheeks looked slightly rosy and her lips were, well, shiny. Finally she put her hairpins in place on the side of her hair. Stepping back, she smiled, slightly proud at herself by being able to do all that she did in just 30 minutes. At that moment, her doorbell rang and she jumped.

"Coming!" She yelled out. Grabbing her favorite perfume, she spritzed some on her wrist and neck, and walked quickly out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She opened the front door and there he stood.

_Oh gosh, he looks so cute…_

She smiled at him, her cheeks becoming slightly rosier, and he just smiled back.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded, quickly grabbing her small black bag and keys off the table behind her and stepped outside, locking the door.

It was a beautiful day once again with clear skies and just a breeze every now and then. The auburn began to fiddle with her fingers behind her back out of nervousness. Ichigo cleared his throat, not really knowing what to say.

"So, uh, how was it seeing Tatsuki yesterday?" He finally decided. It was better to ask about someone else than to draw attention to himself.

"It was great! I missed her so much. Sure, we called each other all the time, but it isn't the same as talking with someone in person. I really did miss her, and I guess I didn't know just how much until I saw her. I actually started crying!" She then laughed at herself and continued. "I can be so sensitive sometimes." She then smirked, recalling last night's events.

_**Her doorbell rang and Orihime ran, knowing just who was behind it. Quickly opening it, there was her best friend who she hasn't seen in seven years. And that was when the waterworks began.**_

"_**TATSUKI-CHAN!" Orihime gave her a big hug, in which was returned.**_

"_**Oh, Orihime, don't cry!" Tatsuki laughed and started to wipe away the tears.**_

"_**I-it's just I-I missed y-you so-o much!" She explained.**_

"_**I missed you a lot too, you crazy girl." She smiled and stepped inside, the take-out food at hand. "Ready for an amazing dinner?" Orihime nodded furiously, tears forgotten.**_

"Sounds like you had a fun night."

"Yeah, a lot. I'm happy that I came back." She stated with a small smile on her face. There was a slight pause and Orihime finally asked, "So, where are we going to eat?"

"Oh, there's a new sushi place around here and I heard that it's really good and I always wanted to check it out, but never really had the time."

"Sounds great!"

They had finally arrived, and it was a small place, but comfortable nonetheless. They sat down, menus at hand, smiling nervously at one another. Orihime glanced at the option before her and her eyes dazzled. Everything sounded so good; she didn't know what to choose.

"Have an idea on what you want?" Ichigo asked, still looking at the menu with a small scowl etched on his face.

Orihime just looked at him and smiled, remembering how much she loved to see that scowl all through high school. _He really hasn't changed that much, has he?_

"Orihime?" He raised his head quizzically, wondering if she heard him.

"Eh? Oh! I'm sorry, guess I was daydreaming. Hehe," she nervously laughed and cleared her throat. Ichigo's eyes softened. _She really hasn't changed much, has she?_ "Well, I actually don't know, it all looks so delicious!"

"Well… do you mind if I choose then?"

"Oh, by all means! I trust whatever Kurosaki-kun chooses." She then grinned and in that moment, Ichigo felt his mind go blank. "Ne, Kurosaki-kun… are you alright?" He blinked a few times and nodded, looking back down at the menu before him as his face reddened.

"Uh, so I thought that these sounded good…"

Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo and Orihime fell into the rhythm of casually talking with one another, half-empty plates before them. The auburn placed another piece of sushi into her mouth while Ichigo was retelling a rather funny story, and she almost choked on it while laughing. They talked about their past, both in high school and the recent years. Once they finished eating, Ichigo paid for the bill even though Orihime begged to at least pay for her half. She lost the argument, of course.

They left the intimate setting and back outside. The sun was high in the sky and they both breathed in deeply at the same time.

"It's so nice today, isn't it?" Orihime commented.

"Yeah, it is… Uh, do you want to go home or do you mind staying with me for a bit longer?" The young orange head couldn't directly look into her grey eyes and instead observed the scenery behind her.

"Of course I wouldn't mind! I love being around Kurosaki-kun." Orihime's eyes slightly widened, realizing that she had just blabbed out her thoughts, and what if what she said was a little bit too far? Is she sounding clingy? What -?

Instead, Ichigo smiled at her and took the initiative of taking her hand. "Since you've been for awhile, there's been a few changes around here. There's a park that looks great around this time and weather and a small ice cream parlor nearby. I think you'll like it." He lead her, slightly walking faster than usual and she tried to keep pace with him, excitement written across her face.

* * *

Review? :D


	55. Free Falling

Hello fellow readers! It's been a few months, and I got a bit of inspiration from a picture that is so beautiful~ This is for my best friend (who showed me the picture) and asked for me to write something based on the picture. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: All rites/rights (?) to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Her feet skidded across the roof. She was panting hard, trying to catch her breath. Orihime looked up between her bangs, fear and confusion filling her eyes. _This was supposed to be an easy target. A simple hollow to finish off! Where did he get all of his strength from all of a sudden?!_

The hollow screamed and aimed its long tail at her, missing by a centimeter. The impact on the roof caused Orihime to fall back, unknowingly closer to the edge. She placed her arms across her face and looked up again, only to see that it was going for strike two. Dodging to her left, the hollow raced down towards her and she called out her shield, but mistakenly stepping back. She slipped on a rock then off the roof.

There was no scream.

_I'm falling…_

Heart pumping.

_What do I do?_

Eyes closing.

_This feels kinda nice…_

Free falling.

_Kurosaki-kun… I –_

Strong, warm arms suddenly enveloped her, holding her tight. She knew who it was. She could sense his presence no matter where he was.

They landed safely on the ground and he wouldn't seem to let her go, somehow holding her tighter by the second.

"Kuro-kurosaki-kun?"

He didn't answer. He didn't grunt. He only buried his face into her hair.

Finally he faced her.

His warm eyes were filled with worry. With fear.

"Kurosaki-kun, I-I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful and-,"

"Stop." Ichigo placed his forehead against hers and deeply breathed in. "You're safe. That's all that matters." He stared into her blinking grey eyes and then stood up. Sighing, he looked at her once more and then turned around, flying up to the roof.

The auburn girl stared at her love until she could see him no more then stared down at the cold ground beneath her.

* * *

Review?

A/N: I know I have 2 incomplete stories, and I will definitely update them! I am not gone! I just... meh. I have no excuse really except that I'm lazy and have no creative juices. For some reason I have ideas for new stories, but I don't want to upload anything new and have the ones I already started incomplete and neglected. So, someday, I will update them as well. Sorry for the inconvenience and lack of updates.


End file.
